


Tangled Up In You

by Destiel_Storyteller (Arden_Winchester_1982)



Series: Texas Sweethearts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Non-Con/Rape Outside of Castiel/Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Rancher Dean Winchester, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Story will end when they get engaged, brief mention of rape, timestamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_Winchester_1982/pseuds/Destiel_Storyteller
Summary: In Harmony Falls, Texas, the Winchesters are no longer known as drunken lowlifes. Dean's ambitions saw to that. Now, several years later, Winchester Oaks is one of the premier ranches in Texas. It's also the place to bring kids who need a home.After getting another group of kids and being reminded that Sam's getting married in 2 weeks, Dean applies to Alpha Match, an online Alpha-Omega matching site to get an Omega to help him with the ranch, the house, and the kids. He never thought he'd find a perfect match in his longtime childhood-teenage crush, Castiel Novak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: After some careful thought this story has a few more chapters and then it will end.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/48477004381/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**-October 15, 2018…**

Dean dropped the bag of feed into the barn and walked to the truck to get another. He looked out to what is his. He sighed. He loved this land. He loved what they did here. From the horse stables, which allowed other riders board their horses here to the cattle that roamed freely. They also had a riding school which would be having an open house for more students this weekend and an oil rig that was drawing out oil for the town and other purposes. It had all made him a millionaire before he was 25 years old, but that’s not why he had bought it.

Owning this ranch was his dream. A dream he never thought would actually be a reality. However, he was so damn glad it had become one. The other reason, the one he didn’t admit to anyone--accept Sam--that he had driven so hard to make this a success because he wanted to finally be good enough for one person in particular.

The Omega of his dreams. However, it all had come to late because he had married. He married the football coach’s son, Daniel. The day that he had seen their announcement in the paper had crushed Dean completely. After they had married and mated, Dean knew he had a different ambition to keep the ranch open because his original one was off the market.

As he lifted another bag of feed onto his shoulder and carried it to the barn when he heard a voice call out to him. He threw the feed down on the floor and smiled at the beautiful redhead that walked toward him. Charlie Bradbury had been his best friend since they were kids and she was one of his first hires when they had finally made enough money to not have to do it all on their own. Charlie ran the website and did the advertising for the ranch and the school.

“Hey, Charles, what’s up?”

“Finished the fliers for the open house,” she said as she approached her friend. “Thought maybe you’d want to check them out before you headed into town to hang them.”

“Oh, yeah,’ he said and took the papers from her. He looked at it and smiled. “They look amazing, Char. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He finished unloading the feed he had gotten in town and got back into the pickup and pulled out of the ranch. He pulled onto the road that led out to town.

* * *

Claire Novak watched the tall Alpha in the dark brown stetson as he stapled another piece of paper to a pole of a building. She looked at her dad as he looked through the bin of books outside the store, while holding her younger brother’s hand. “Papa, may I go talk to Mr. Dean?”

Castiel looked at his daughter and at the green-eyed Alpha. As it had when he was a pre-teen, his heart began to hammer hard in his chest. He got even more handsome and sexier looking as they aged. He pulled his eyes to his daughter’s. “Go ahead, Sweetheart.”

He watched his beautiful daughter as she walked toward the man in the snug-fit Levi’s. He sighed softly as he watched the man’s back flex. He felt his slick pool between his legs. He’d wanted Dean Winchester since they were teenagers. He never thought he’d want anything to do with the mayor’s son, so Cas never even hinted that he was attracted.

However, that didn’t stop his mother from setting him up with a ‘more suitable’ Alpha. Daniel Kline was a nice man. He was a good alpha, but he had always had a problem with the fact that he was a traditional Alpha. Of course, he never showed it around others, just when they were alone.

Daniel had gotten himself killed three years ago. He had gone with his buddies to go rock climbing out by the Winchester property. That was the last that he had seen of his husband that day. Daniel had died climbing with his friends, leaving Cas to raise their 2 children alone.

He’d taken a year to grieve over his husband, but for the last 2 years he’d been looking for an Alpha that didn’t mind that he had a previously married and mated omega. However, that part of it was forever elusive. About a year and half ago he had heard about AlphaMatch and had signed up thanks to his best friend, Meg encouraging him to go for it. After 6 dates in that time, he was beginning to wonder if he would ever find an Alpha who didn’t mind children already being in the equation.

His eyes pulled to his little girl and the handsome Alpha. Dean had always been really good with children. He had always been in awe how accepting Dean was to his children.

Meanwhile, Claire looked up at the tall man in the jeans, flannel cotton shirt, cowboy hat and boots. “Hi, Mr. Dean.”

Dean’s heart fluttered with joy at the sound of the little 7-year old girl. She had stolen his heart years ago when Cas had allowed him to hold her when she was about 8 months old. Much to the chagrin of her Alpha father. “Hey, Claire-Bear!” He knelt down in front of her. “How’s my girl?”

“I’m good. Whatcha doing?”

“I’m hanging fliers for the school. We’re having an open house so that we can get more students.” He showed her the flier.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she slowly took the piece of paper from him. Why couldn’t her Papa pick him to be their new Alpha. He already seemed to genuinely care about her and Jack. She could read a few lines of it but there was others that she didn’t know. She shook her head and handed it back. “What’s an open house?”

He smiled, laughing softly. “An open house is basically a party for anyone to come to and see our horses and the ranch.” He chuckled when he seen her eyes light up with excitement.

“That’d be so cool!”

He smiled and nodded behind her. “I’m sure if you ask your Papa he might bring you.”

She shrugged. “Probably not. Lately Papa’s been focused on finding us another Alpha. Saying something like he’s lonely.” She shrugged.

“Really?” Dean asked trying to sound nonchalant. He’d been waiting to hear this from someone. He was beginning to think that the literature that he read about bonded couples would have been true about Cas.

She nodded. “He’s even on a website that helps rancher alphas like you find a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

Dean looked into her eyes. “You mean your dad’s on a dating site?”

“I guess so. I’ve only seen it cuz he left it open on his laptop the other night.”

“What are you two talking about?” Cas asked.

Dean didn't have to hear Cas' sexy as sin voice to know the Omega was there. His scent had haunted him since high school. Honey and baked apples. 

She turned just as her brother and father approached and hopped up and down. “Do you think we can go, Papa?”

“Go to what?”

Dean’s scent, the pine and peppermint smell became warm and Cas knew from studying Alphas and Omegas that meant he was attracted. Dean's grass green eyes rose and his heart thudded in his chest, while his cock reacted the way it always has to the blue-eyed omega. “My brother and I are hosting an open house for potential new students at the school.” His smile widened.

Cas’ heart fluttered, while his chest flooded with warmth. He took the flier that Claire handed out to him. He read it. He looked into Dean’s eyes, his chest fluttered again and his slick immediately flooded him. “Hello, Dean.”

“Heya, Cas. How’s it going?”

He shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess.”

Dean heard the sadness in his voice and his heart broke for him. He smiled. “I see you don’t wear your hat anymore.”

Cas’ cheeks almost immediately turned a beautiful shade of pink. “The hat was an inconvenience with two children.”

“What?” Claire asked. “Papa, do you have a hat like Mr. Dean’s?”

“Well, he did. It used to be your great-grandpa’s. White with a gold rope around it.”

Cas’ eyes immediately shot to his and his heart pounded. He remembered! “You…you…you remember that?”

He nodded. “Of course I do. That hat was my favorite on you.” He watched a dandelion seed cling to the Omega’s cheek. He reached over and swept his forefinger across his cheek. He looked down into Cas’ eyes, heart thundering hard in his chest.

Cas looked into his eyes, his breath hitching a little. His heart thumped in his chest hard.

“Dandelion seed,” Dean said softly.

“We…we…we should…” Cas sighed, flustered. He looked at his children. “We gotta go guys and meet Aunt Kelly.”

Claire smiled. “May I keep this, Mr. Dean?”

“Absolutely,” he said. He smiled down at Claire. “And it’s just Dean. You don’t have to put a Mister in front of it.”

She smiled and nodded. He looked at Cas. “I hope you’ll come.”

He looked into the sexy green eyes and instead of saying the usual response when they were invited somewhere, he said, “We’ll be there.”

He smiled. “Good.” He watched Cas turn to walk away. “It’s too bad you don’t wear it anymore. I always thought that hat was sexy on you,” he whispered.

Cas’ head whipped around, making them mere inches from each other. His breath hitched again. He looked into Dean’s eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Except no one had ever called him ‘sexy’ before. Daniel was a good Alpha, but he never… He didn’t say anything as he turned and started walking to the post office.

Dean turned and walked into a business to ask if he could hang the flier in the window.

* * *

Dean walked into the main house from outside and greeted a couple of the kids that were helping Ellen wash dishes from dinner. He hung his hat on the hook in the mudroom and walked to the dark haired woman, kissing her hair. "Hi, Ellen."

"Hey, Sweetheart. How'd your time in town go?"

He shrugged. "It was alright," he muttered. He watched as the young teen that was helping Ellen put a dish in the wrong spot. Izzy, honey, that doesn't go there."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Izzy was a new child to come into the house. Her name was Isabelle Walker. She'd been abused by her Alpha father, brothers and uncle. She hadn't even presented yet and she was so scared of everything Dean really didn't know how he was going to help the young girl. He turned to her and touched her arm, she jerked in fright. No idea how to help her when because of the abuse every time he attempted to touch her she coward.

"Izzy, honey, I won't hurt you."

She quickly scrambled to get the dish and accidentally shattered a glass that fell from the cupboard. He watched as she went from frightened to in tears in seconds. He sighed. He gently lifted her over the shattered glass and walked into the mudroom to get a broom and dustpan.

"What the hell happened?" Another of the kids asked as he entered the kitchen and saw his ward cleaning up shattered glass. His name was Riley Townsend and he had come into the house about 3 months before.

"Izzy accidentally broke a glass."

"I'm clumsy," she cried. "I've always been that way."

Ellen walked to her and sat her in the chair at the island. "Sweetheart, this isn't your fault." She soothed her with her own touch. "Dean may be an Alpha, honey, but he would never hurt an Omega or a child. You are completely safe here. I promise."

As Dean dumped the broken glass into the wastebasket, 2 more boys walked into the kitchen screaming at each other. As always it was Justin Howard and Lucas Hodges. Those 2 had been at each other since they shown up a week apart, a year ago. He watched Lucas pull his fist back and Dean stepped between the 2 boys. "Go walk it off, Lucas."

"Get out of the way!" he screamed.

"Go walk it off!" Dean boomed in his Alpha voice. He waited for Lucas to walk out before he turned to Justin. "I don't even want to know the reason why you two are throwing punches at each other now, but you need to stop."

"Dean, I didn't--"

"Am I clear?"

He nodded. "Yes, Dean."

"Good. Now go muck the stalls in stable one. Sam's there and he needs help."

Justin nodded and walked out. He stopped on the porch to see a white SUV with the State of Texas logo on it. He leaned back inside. "Dean, there's a State of Texas SUV out here."

He groaned and walked out the front door with the teenage boy. He put his hands on his hips and watched as Anna Milton Novak got out of the car. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Anna. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please tell me you still have room. I tried other places because we dropped in on you with all those kids a few months ago."

"How many?" he asked.

"Four. Twins, Joel and Abigail Martinez, May Rogers, who's a year old and Isaac Evans, six months old." She gave him pleading eyes. "Please, Dean."

Dean exhaled. "Fine. Where are they?"

"In the SUV," she said lowly.

He sighed and smiled. He walked to the door and opened it to see the twins. "Hi, guys, how are you?"

"Hi," Abigail whispered.

"You takin' us?" Joel asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Would you like to stay with me?"

He looked through the window and looked at the house. It was a huge farmhouse with several windows, large ones on the first floor. "You live here?"

"I do."

"By yourself?" Abigail asked.

"Yes and no. I have a few other kids here with me." He smiled at the 1-year-old girl in the car seat. "Hi, Sweetheart." He brushed his thumb across her forehead and his heart leaped. "She's beautiful."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, she is. Her mother died in childbirth. We haven't found the Alpha father."

He nodded. "All right. Let's get them inside. A storm's rolling in."

* * *

"You got four more?" Jessica Moore asked.

He nodded. He shrugged. "It's not going to be a problem--"

"Not a problem?" Sam said. "Dean, that's twelve kids."

Dean nodded. "I know, but--"

Jess leaned on the island and looked at her soon-to-be brother-in-law. "We understand completely why you did it. I wouldn't be able to turn them away either, but honey, with Sam and I getting married the weekend after the open house, you're going to need someone to help you. Ellen and Bobby live on the property, but..."

"What do you suggest? An Omega nanny?"

"No," Sam said. "An Omega mate, Dean." He saw his brother's protest face and immediately explained, "Come on, Dean. I won't be here to help anymore. Remember, after we get married we're honeymooning in Greece for two weeks. You'll need the help."

"Not to mention it'll be nice for you to finally be settled," Jess said.

He groaned and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer. He twisted the cap and took a long pull. He swallowed hard and sighed. "What's your idea?"

Jessica grabbed the kitchen laptop and typed in an address and brought up a website. "It's called AlphaMatch. It uses some kind of algorithm to find you your perfect omega match. You just answer all the questions truthfully." She looked at him. "And I mean truthfully, Winchester."

He looked at the website and the questions. He sighed and pushed the top down. "Not now." He sighed. "So do you guys still wanna use the barn for your wedding and reception?"

Sam nodded. "The empty barn. I'm not misplacing the cattle or the horses."

Dean nodded. "That was the only one you were going to get."

Sam laughed. "Seriously, Dean, think about it, please. It would make me feel better if you had someone to keep you company and help out around here."

Dean exhaled. He had to give his kid brother credit he knew how to work him.

* * *

After Sam and Jess left to go to their cabin, Dean checked on the cattle, the horses and the kids. He went to his room and got into pajamas. He stopped at his desk and mentally debated whether to do what Sam and Jess had requested. He knew what he wanted in a mate, but what if the site didn't match him to Cas?

Finally giving in, he picked up his laptop and sat on the bed. He logged onto his laptop and punched in the AlphaMatch site. He created his account and then began the questionnaire. He did as Jess said and answered all them all seriously and honestly.

After he finished, he closed the laptop down and shut the lid. Set his alarm like he always did and laid down. He just hoped that him answering them honestly didn't come back to bite him in the ass, because he already knew from the site that he got 2 dates with each match he got, so it didn't give them much time to figure each other out.

He exhaled deeply and whispered, "I hope it's Cas," before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reactions to their mating compatibility. 
> 
> At the open house, Cas lets his guard down and lets Dean in a bit. 
> 
> A kissing Destiel moment

It was mid-morning on Tuesday before Cas got the notification that he had a message from AlphaMates concerning his matches. He ignored it because he was with a couple of clients. He worked at Child Protective Services as a social worker for the kids. Currently, he was talking to the parents of a little girl that had been taken away because of neglect. "I'm sorry, but until you've satisfied the state's conditions as to whether you're good parents there's really nothing I can help you with."

"But you have to!" the wife pleaded. She picked up a photo of Claire and Jack and exclaimed, "You're a father! This is my kid, please!"

Castiel took the photo from her and said calmly. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but until you comply to the state's conditions to get your daughter back there's really nothing I can do."

The parents stormed out and Cas exhaled. It was a few minutes until his next appointment so he decided to open his personal email on his phone. As he clicked on the email to open it he heard someone call out his name. He looked up and smiled at Meg. "Hey, how was your date last night?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. If you like arrogant Alphas." She sighed. "He didn't like the fact that I was a strong Omega. Apparently he wants a 'traditional' relationship."

Cas sighed. He'd been there, done that. Daniel was a good man and to everyone around him he was a progressive Alpha, but in their own home he was a lot more traditional than even his own mother would like. That wasn't something he let others know though. What he really and truly wanted was someone who wanted to be his partner in life. Someone who didn't mind sharing the responsibilities of their life together, from cleaning to child rearing. Although if any of the dates he's been on told him anything it was that a lot of Alphas preferred more traditional relationships compared to the progressive types, like partnerships. "I'm sorry it didn't go well, Meg."

She shrugged. "Oh, well. How's your morning been?"

He shrugged himself. "Okay, I guess. How did the extraction of Abigail and Joel Martinez go last night?"

She nodded. "Good. Their father was too high to even care what we were doing there. However, Anna took them over to Winchester Oaks last night, so they're staying with Dean."

His heart sped up at the mention of the Alpha. "That makes what...twelve for him now?"

She nodded. "Anna told me last night when she dropped off the SUV that we can't give him anymore kids until he gets an omega."

He felt something in his chest crack a little at the thought of the Alpha getting an Omega. Finding out Daniel was a traditional Alpha and an extreme sports enthusiast had him always knowing something was going to happen. When Daniel had died from rock-climbing, it had thrown Cas for a loop and he had to learn to readjust. He wasn't sure he could do that as quickly if something had happened to Dean. But it would be so wonderful to be with the Alpha.

"Uh-oh. Where'd you see him?"

"See who?" Cas asked looking at her.

"Dean," Meg said with a smile. "You've got that I've seen Dean look on your face."

"I do not!" There was a look for that?

"Yes, you do," Meg said. Knowing her friend all too well she changed the subject, "Don't you have a date tonight? Alpha number..."

"Seven," he muttered. "I'm thinking of ditching it." He sighed. "This wasn't what I thought it would be. I mean, I should have known that most of the Alpha population wouldn't want to raise another Alpha's children, Meg. It was wishful thinking on my end anyway."

Meg opened her mouth to say something but stopped when her clients showed up. There wasn't anything she could say. She wasn't sure she wouldn't feel the same way. Cas had spent a year and half with AlphaMatch only to find that no Alpha wanted to raise another Alpha's kids.

Castiel had no idea why he decided to come. Maybe he was a masochist or something, but he was sitting at the table at the Irish Rose Hotel waiting for the Alpha across the table from him to finish with his business on his phone. It's not like this date was going any better than the others had. Jake had picked up his cell phone after Cas told him about his kids and when Daniel had died. He knew then that he had lost the man.

His heart stopped when he saw Dean walking into the restaurant with...his heart shattered when he saw that it was Cassie Robinson. A reporter for the local paper. He watched as they sat about 5 tables away and began talking. After another 10 minutes of hearing his date click on his phone's keyboard, he decided to get out of there. He stood and walked out.

He got home a few minutes later and walked inside. Kelly smiled. "Hey! How was your date?"

"As well as the others," he muttered. "Where are the kids?"

"Asleep," she said smiling. "Jack fell asleep watching Blaze and Claire wanted to read her new book she got from the library." Her smile widened. "When I went in there a few minutes ago, she was asleep."

He nodded. "Thanks, Kelly. I really appreciate it."

She smiled. "You're welcome. You're family." She sighed. "I'm sorry that your experience with AlphaMatch isn't working as planned."

He shrugged. "There's a lot more traditional Alphas than I thought there were, Kel."

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry." Her smile got happier as she said, "Your email has been beeping by the way."

Cas nodded. "Probably a message from AlphaMatch telling me how I failed this time."

Kelly reached over and took his hand. "Why don't you find out."

He sighed and picked up his laptop. He typed in the password for the laptop and then opened his email. He searched through some junk mail and then came to the message he got recently from AlphaMatch. He clicked on it.

_Dear Castiel Novak,_

_We have excellent news, we've found your almost perfect match!_

_ **Click here** _

Cas did as it had requested and his heart literally stopped when he seen who it was. "Holy Mother..."

"What is it?"

"My near perfect match," he whispered.

Kelly gasped excitedly. "Who is it?!"

He slowly looked from the screen to her. "Dean Winchester..."

"No way...!" she gasped. He flipped the computer around for her to see. Kelly squealed softly. "Didn't you like have a crush on him in high school or something?"

"Not just high school," he said and clicked on Dean's profile information. He began to read. He went past the usual statements of the introduction and continued reading,

_I've been running Winchester Oaks Ranch for eight years now with my little brother. I not only have the ranch that I will need help with, but also I have lots of kids in my life. My brother and I run a riding school and I've been taking care of kids that are troubled and need extra love and attention. So, I need an Omega in about 2 weeks. My brother is getting married then and then he and his mate, Jess will be going to Greece for two weeks._

_I need an Omega to help me and I mean help me run the ranch, help with the kids and be my partner. I don't want a traditional Omega, so if you're one, please don't take offense, but with everything I can't do a traditional relationship. Although I should say this, I like certain aspects of a traditional Alpha-Omega relationship. One of them being the mating bite exchange. I don't want to control my Omega. I want you to have your own independence and life outside of you and I. I want you to have your own interests and hobbies._

_I do want children someday, but I'm not one to rush that. I want you to feel comfortable with us and our relationship before we add children to it. However, if you have children yourself I promise I will treat them as if they're my own..._

"He is a dream," Cas muttered.

Kelly had read over his shoulder and sipped her tea. "Do you believe the last part?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He's really good with both Claire and Jack. I do think that he'd be good for the kids too."

"And your Masters would come in handy with him running the home for children the way he is."

He nodded. "Yeah, and I know from talking with Sam that Dean's a little out of his depth with a few of them."

"Sounds like the perfect arrangement to me."

He shrugged. Kelly looked at her brother-in-law. "What's the problem?"

"He's a rancher. His job is dangerous, Kel. I don't think I could..."

"Castiel, he's not Daniel. He's not that stupid. He runs a multi-billion dollar business, hon. Not to mention he has kids he has to take care of. He's not going to do anything as stupid as my brother did."

He nodded. Logically he knew Kelly was right, but...what if he did get hurt or died because of his job? His heart started to race frantically. He couldn't handle that. Not with Dean. If he lost Dean...He shook his head. "No. I can't..." he closed the email.

"Castiel, honey, you have to at least try." She looked into his eyes. "What if this is your only chance to see if there is really truly anything between you and Dean Winchester? I mean the two of you have been dancing around each other since high school. You have to give yourself this chance. Figure out what his job really entails and if you really feel like it's dangerous then I promise I will never say another word about it again."

He sighed and looked at her. "I'll think about it." He sighed. "But for now, I'm gonna head to bed."

"Okay. I'm gonna head out."

"Okay. Bye, Kelly. Thank you for watching the kids for me tonight."

"You're welcome." He walked her out and then locked up the apartment. He shut off all the lights and headed to his room, taking his laptop with him. He sat on the bed and opened the email again. He started reading again. It sounded amazing, but could he really risk it?

By Saturday, Dean was in a mood. He had discovered that according to the website, Cas was his near perfect match, but per the instructions of the site, it had to be the Omega to contact the Alpha about their compatibility. He sighed. It made him think that maybe even with as hard as he had tried that the family's reputation still proceeded him.

His date with Cassie the night he had seen Cas in the restaurant with the Alpha went okay, until he seen the Omega walk out on his date, then he couldn't get him out of his head. After his 3rd date on Thursday he was pretty much done with the whole online dating world. The chick he had went out with that night had all but stripped herself naked inside his pickup truck to have a nightcap with him.

He didn't want a relationship based on sex. Man, that would really shock Sam and his friends. Back in the day he had cultivated his image of a Ladies' man so that the girls would know he wouldn't commit. Even though actually the only one he ever wanted to commit to was Cas. The more he thought about it, the more pathetic it sounded. He was waiting for an Omega who by all accounts didn't seem to want anything to do with him.

Today was the day of the open house. Sam and the older boys were outside putting the tents up for the food and the picnic tables. He hoped that it was a success for the school, but he also hoped that Cas kept his word and he and the kids showed up. He'd love to show them what he has accomplished.

"Dean!"

Dean turned his head and smiled at Izzy as she approached him slowly, cautiously. "What's up, Izzy?"

"Miss Ellen said that she needs to talk to you about the meat for the barbecue."

"Okay." He flipped the table up on its legs and smiled at the girl. "Let's go." He attempted to put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Izzy."

She shook her head. "No. It's okay. I was talking to Ashlyn and she told me that you're really cool and she promised me that you're not abusive, despite the fact that you yell."

He chuckled and tapped her shoulder softly. "Well, good. She's right and so was Ellen. I'd sooner die than touch you in a way that hurts you." They walked into the house and he walked into the house. "Hey, the brisket's doing well. Is there something you needed?"

"Season the burgers," she smiled. "I told you if we're gonna win any of these parents over then we'd do it alone with your cheeseburgers."

He laughed. "You're right, Mama." He kissed her hair. "I'll make them up."

"Thank you, Green-Eyes. Where's your sister?"

She was talking about her daughter, Jo. He's always considered Jo his little sister, despite the Alpha's crush on him for years. "She's helping Charlie with something in the office." He walked to the sink and began washing his hands. As he washed them he saw Lucas and Justin arguing again. This time it was Sam who broke them up. "What's been going on with Lucas and Justin, do you know?"

She shook her head as she prepared her macaroni salad. "No. They won't even talk to your Pop and you know how good he is with prying information from you two."

He laughed. "Right." And that was no lie. Bobby Singer could get information from just about anyone. He started seasoning up the burgers as his mind wandered to a blue-eyed Omega.

The Open House was well in full swing, even Castiel's family was there, when Cas and the kids showed up. Carson Kennedy, a cute kid looked where Cas stood with a toddler on his hip and his hand in his daughter's. "Hey, Dean, Mr. Novak's here."

Dean looked up and his heart lunged. He was here...and he was...wearing his white hat. He looked over his shoulder to Benny. "Hey, Benny, take over man. I gotta go play host."

"You got it, Brotha."

Cas watched as the rancher headed for them and he felt his slick instantly pool. His heart jackhammered in his chest. The man was unbelievably sexy. "Hello, Dean."

"You made it."

"I told you I would."

"Dean, can we go see the horses, please?!"

"It's up to your Papa."

"Pwease!"

Cas laughed and looked where the horses were penned. He looked at Dean. "Are they safe?"

"Yeah. Ellen, Pamela and Jo are there and those horses are the most gentle ones we have."

"Dean," Jack said.

He looked into the matching blue eyes of his Papa. "Yes, Little Man?"

"Do you really have a blue horse? Aunt Kelly says you do."

He smiled. "Your Aunt Kelly would be right. I spent a lot of money on her. Her name's Sapphire." He pointed into the pen. "She's right there."

Cas turned and the boy almost jumped out of his arms to run to the horse. "Jack, stop," Cas told him. He looked at both kids. "Listen to Miss Jo, Miss Ellen and Miss Pamela, understood?"

They nodded. Cas put him down on the ground and let them go. He sighed. Cas did a full spin slowly as he looked around. "You did good, Dean. I'm so proud of you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Want a tour?"

"Do you think you could get a way?"

Dean smirked. "If you don't tell I won't either."

Castiel smiled. "You're on."

From her position with the horses as the younger kids played with them and fed them sugar cubes, she saw Dean and Castiel walk off. She couldn't help the smile that slowly slid across his mouth.

"Do you think he'll go for it?" Pamela asked approaching her friend.

"Who Castiel or Dean?"

"Cas. It can't be easy to move on with a guy that has dangers in his own job."

Ellen nodded. "Yeah. Ranching's whole 'other thing than extreme sports though. Dean's less likely to die from what he does here than he is if he went skydiving."

Pamela chuckled. "True. The question is, how do you convince Cas of that?"

"I have no idea, but they'd be really good together I know it."

  


  


Meanwhile, totally unaware that they're being talked about, Dean and Cas walked toward the cattle barn. "How many cattle do you have?"

"Well, we slaughter our own cattle for meat, then I give the hides to Vince down town to make hats and whatever else he does with it. However, Sam and I have kept a few of our original cattle so at last count it was two-fifty?"

"Wow...and the oil rig?"

He nodded. The oil rig was new for the last few years anyway. "The oil is our own. We have a company and everything. We sell it off to companies and whatnot." He tilted his head and looked at the man. "Why do I feel like I'm being interviewed?"

Cas laughed. It felt nice to do that with someone again. "Well, funny you should ask that. The other day I got this email from the dating site that I use telling me that I'm extremely compatible with an Alpha that coincidentally I've known for years." He looked up at Dean. "For twenty-five years if you want to get technical."

He smiled and walked to the Omega. "I was wondering if you saw it at all."

He nodded. "I did." He sighed and walked ahead of him as they walked around the cattle barn. "The thing is Dean, I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of your job killing you the way that Daniel's hobby killed him."

His smile widened as his heart soared. So he had thought about it. "I don't make stupid risks anymore, Cas." He stopped the Omega as they walked behind the barn to head up the pasture. He closed the gap between them. "I can't afford to make stupid mistakes." He looked into his eyes and with his own heart thundering like a bass drum, he decided to say what was in his heart. "If I'm lucky enough to have you and your children in my life, to come home to you all every night then I would consider myself lucky."

Dean touched his face gently and smiled down at him. "If I had that then I couldn't do it." He looked into his eyes more firmly. "I know it's going to be hard to trust me when I say that I'm completely safe out here, especially when I pull out the equipment, but I promise you I will always reassure you that I'll come home to you, Cas."

Cas exhaled. He wanted to believe him. He really, really did, but...could he? Instead of saying anything, he looked up into the Alpha's green eyes and sighed. He tilted his head up and pressed a feather light kiss to his lips. However, instead of it being a completely innocent act, it suddenly became sensual and wanton the moment their lips met.

Dean tucked one hand around his waist and the other behind his head and pulled him closer, claiming the Omega's mouth instantly. They both moaned with the anticipation of this moment finally coming to fruition. Cas gripped his shirt and pulled him closer. Dean turned him until his back was pressed against the wooden fence and then deepened the kiss with a lick of Cas' bottom lip.

The Omega whimpered and Alpha pushed his tongue inside, instantly deepening the kiss and heightening the passion between them. Dean could smell his scent warming and his arousal as he knew just by the smell that it would be gushing now. As they kissed, nipped and rutted into each other, Dean could smell their scents mingling between them. Remembering he wanted to court him at least a little bit, he gently broke the kiss and then put his forehead on Cas' shoulder. "I've been wanting to do that since I was thirteen years old."

Cas nudged his head up and he looked into his eyes. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yeah, true. I've wanted to be with you two years before we both manifested. I was going to ask you to homecoming when we finally did, but then I heard from Meg that Danny had done it and that you were going, so I backed off." He exhaled, the pain from that day still evident. "I thought for sure you would have broken up but...you never did."

He left out the story of when he read about Cas' engagement in the paper and how he drank himself into oblivion to drown out the pain. He also wasn't going to tell him that the ranch had originally started out not only as his dream but to be like a dowry of sorts for Cas. He wanted to prove to not only himself, but to Cas and his entire family that he could take care of him. Doing this much was enough feelings for now, especially since he wasn't even sure if the Omega would let him court him. He didn't exactly have a lot of time for that. If Cas let him then he'd open up more, but for now, he was good with letting him know that the feelings had always been there.

"You and Lisa were dating," he whispered.

"What?" Dean looked into his blue eyes. They were sad.

"I said yes to Daniel because I had heard from Lisa herself that you were taking her to homecoming." He looked up at Dean. "I wanted you to ask me."

"Yo, Dean!"

"And the moment's been broken," Dean muttered when he heard Riley call out to him and Cas laughed softly. He walked around the barn and said, "Yeah, Ri?"

"We're running out of ice. Ellen said you got some in the big freezer."

He nodded. "Right. I'll be right there."

He nodded. "Mr. Novak, your parents wanted to know where you disappeared to since Claire and Jack were still here."

Cas smirked and came around, blushing a little. "Okay, Riley. Thank you."

They both watched as the young teen walked away. Cas looked up at him. "Do they have their own separate rooms?"

"No. I took the original house on the property and added several add ons. The home has about twenty bedrooms. Ten rooms are for the kids. Each room has four beds. While the rest I was hoping would have been..."

Cas looked up into his eyes. "Would have been for you and your family?"

He nodded. "I've always wanted a lot of kids." He exhaled and walked with Cas again.

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many kids?"

"At least four," he answered.

Cas smelled the scent of dulled pine and knew Dean was thinking that he lost his chance. "So, um, not to ruin this moment," he said walking into the supply barn, "but uh, how'd your dates go?"

"Um...okay, I guess," Dean answered. "I'm beginning to think that I might have to fake it to get the Omega." He looked at Cas before opening the large stand up deep freezer. "I promised Sam and Jess that I would find one before they left for their honeymoon on Sunday."

"Oh, that doesn't give you much time does it?"

"No. A week tomorrow."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: I have two different ways I could take the next chapter, but first before I decide, I need your thoughts, what do you think of Cas courting Dean instead of Dean having to try so hard? (I thought it was a nice switch, especially with the website rules)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas begins his courting of Dean

"You can't be serious."

Castiel looked up from the lattice crust he was putting on the sixth apple pie he had made. Meg sat across from him at the kitchen island. The entire Formica surface was covered in apple pie filling, crust scraps, flour and other ingredients. The kids left for Kelly's house to spend time with their cousins after the open house, so Castiel was left home alone. Being home alone he started thinking about Dean which got his inner omega stirring and to help with the urges to be his omega he started making himself busy by baking. "What, Meg?"

"You're making pies for Dean?"

He nodded. "Dean loves pies."

"Well, I love cheesecake and you never make me cheesecake."

He laughed. "If you smelled like pine and peppermint and had the right reproductive equipment I just might." He looked up at the girl that's been his friend since the first grade. She was the only friend that Daniel never felt threatened by. He almost forced him to end his friendship with Dean because he felt threatened by the Alpha. He didn't end their friendship, but he did limit their closeness.

After yesterday, he wanted to at least gain that back. He missed Dean. He missed their long talks and their bond. They'd always been able to talk about anything and everything and they always knew when something was wrong by looking into each other's eyes.

"So, are you courting Dean Winchester?"

He groaned when 2 pieces of his lattice strips broke. "Damn it," he muttered. He looked at Meg. "So, what if I am?" he asked. "Huh? I'm twenty-nine years-old, Meg."

"I know, but, Clarence, it hurt to watch you get crushed down by Daniel when he was 'traditional'."

Cas sighed and shook his head. "Dean's not traditional. If he was he would pick a traditional Omega and he knows I'm not it, but you know something he seems to want to be with me at least I think he does." He picked up the pastry cutter and rolled a couple of strips off. He looked at Meg. "I don't want to regret not taking this chance even if it scares the hell out of me."

"Why's it scare you?"

"Because..." he exhaled. "...I could fall _**really**_ and I mean monstrously hard for Dean. I can tell you after he kissed me yesterday..."

"He kissed you?!"

"Well, actually I kissed him."

She leaned on the counter. "And?"

He shrugged. He looked into her eyes and admitted, "It was amazing."

She smiled. "Well, I take that back. I guess you are courting Dean Winchester."

He just hoped that when he did fall hard for the green-eyed Alpha, like he knew he would that it didn't end like it did with Daniel.

* * *

Krissy Chambers looked up from where she stood in one of the hay barns. They were cleaning the place up for the wedding this weekend. It was a little weird to think of Sam as a married man. However she loved Jess she was so much fun and seemed to really love Sam more than anything. She continued to sweep up her part of the barn when she heard a rattling of metal approaching the house. She saw the gold colored car pulling up into the driveway. "Who in the world?"

The other teenagers watched as a gold colored Lincoln Continental pulled up along the dirt drive. 16 year old Ashlyn McCollough scoffed laughing. "Okay, I thought you were the only 20 something with a weird obsession with old cars, but was someone secretly wanting to be a pimp from the 70s?"

Dean chuckled, immediately knowing who it was. He leaned his shovel on the wall. "No. It used to be his grandfather's car."

"You know the person driving that thing?" Riley asked.

"I do," he answered. "I've known him for twenty-five years." He looked at Sam. "I'll be back."

"We got it, Dean."

13-year-old Carson looked at Sam. "Are they thing now?"

"I don't really know. Although, if they are it's not your business." He looked at all the kids. "At least not yet."

  
  


Dean walked up to the house and waved at Cas as he stepped out of the classic car. He smiled. "Hey, Angel."

Cas' heart fluttered at the term of endearment he was using. "Hi."

"Not that I'm complaining at all because you know I would never complain about your company, but what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, two things," he smiled up at him, his heart hammering in his chest. "One, you never showed me around except to the barn."

He laughed. "My apologies."

He smirked. "And second," He leaned into the passenger side and pulled up a medium sized box.

"What are those?"

"Pies," he answered.

Dean groaned appreciatively. "Oh, Baby, marry me?"

He laughed and pushed him toward the house. "I remember you asking me that when we were in like Kindergarten."

He smiled. "I did." He held the screen door open for him and he walked in. He sighed as Cas walked past him and he got a whiff of his scent. "God, you smell good."

He smiled. "Thank you." He looked over his shoulder. "You do too. Reminds me of Christmas."

Cas placed the box on the counter and Dean looked inside, inspecting pie flavors. "Ooh, cherry! Apple! Ooh! Pecan!"

Castiel laughed as the man gushed over the pies. "There's two flavors of cherry," he explained. He pointed at a purple lid and said, "This has a crunchy topping, the other is regular cherry. Then there's two apples, crunch and regular."

Without a word of thank you, Dean turned him until his back was to the island and then he ravished the Omega's mouth. Cas moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Dean took that as invitation to deepen the kiss and he pushed his tongue inside. Cas whimpered and held him close to him.

Dean gently pulled back and kept his hands on Cas' waist. Castiel looked up at him. "Okay, if I wanna be kissed then I bring you pie." Feeling brave he looked into his eyes, a devilish look in his own. "What if I want to have sex with you?"

He laughed. "You don't have to bribe me with anything for that, Angel." This time when he kissed him it was gentle, passionate and affectionate.

Ellen walked into the kitchen halted. "Well, I gotta say that's one of two things I have never seen happen in this kitchen."

They jerked apart at the sound of Ellen's voice. Cas blushed slightly. "Hi, Ellen."

"Hello, Castiel. Where are the kids?"

"Spending the day with their aunt and uncle." He looked at her. "Where are you off to?"

"Routine check up," she answered. "And running some errands."

"Oh, I forgot," Dean muttered. "I'm helping Sam and the kids clean out the hay barn."

Cas looked at them. "What's the problem?"

"We need someone to watch Abby, Joel, Maya and Isaac," Ellen told him.

"Well, I could do it. "

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I could do it," he repeated. He saw Dean open his mouth to protest and he covered his mouth. "No. I'm volunteering. I know they're your responsibility, Dean but there is no reason to not ask for help."

"What about Jack and Claire?" he asked when Cas removed his hand.

"I'll just call Kelly and tell her to drop them off here." He looked at Dean. "I want to help if I can."

He looked into his determined blue eyes and sighed. "Okay." He looked at Ellen. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." She quickly left.

Dean looked into his blue eyes. "Thank you," he said softly and kissed him. "I appreciate it."

He shook his head. "Don't mention it."

"If you have any problems my number's on the fridge. Call me, okay?"

He nodded. "I promise." He kissed his lips again. "Now go help your brother and the kids before we have a mutiny on our hands."

He smiled as he turned to leave but stopped. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

The Alpha's perfect lips slid into a sexy smirk. "Are you courting me, Omega?"

Cas kept his face stoic as he answered, "What if I am? Would that be a problem, Alpha?" He walked to him and caressed his chest.

Dean used his forefinger to bring his chin up, he looked into his eyes and whispered, "Absolutely not." He kissed him again. "If you don't mind me courting you?"

Cas smiled and hugged him. "I've never actually been courted before," he admitted.

Dean looked down at him in surprise. "Not even Danny?"

He shook his head. "He may have been the traditional Alpha in a lot of other ways, but courting me he was not."

"Then that makes me want to do it all the more." He kissed him. "See you later, Angel." He walked out.

* * *

At about 2:15 that afternoon, the house phone rang and Cas answered with a "Winchester Oaks," and prayed that it was the way to answer.

"Hey, Cas, it's Ellen."

"Hey, El, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything," he said and rested the phone between his shoulder and chin as he changed Isaac. "Just name it."

"Could you get dinner started? My car quit and my errands are taking longer than I thought they would."

"Absolutely. Were you planning something or just find something and go?"

"Make whatever you want. Sorry, they're ready to quote me. Talk later."

"Bye, Ellen. Be careful."

"Will do." He hung up the phone and walked to the refrigerator. He saw about five packages of stewed beef. An idea popped into his head and he searched the kitchen for ingredients. Finding that he had everything to make his grandmother's famous beef stew, he got started.

About ten minutes into his making dinner Izzy walked in. Cas looked up. "Hi."

"Hi, Mr. Novak."

"You can call me Castiel."

She smiled. "Are you and Dean dating?"

He nodded. "We're courting." He saw the sadness in her eyes. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She walked over and sat at the island. "I have no home and I don't know if Dean wants me here. Mikayla says that Dean took me in because of my story. That he actually doesn't care--"

"Which one's Mikayla?"

"She's outside with everyone else. She has light brown hair and light green eyes and we share a room and she...she tells me that Dean's dad was abusive--"

He picked up another carrot and began slicing. "John Winchester wasn't abusive. He was intimidating but not abusive. I can tell you in the twenty five years that I have known the Winchester family I have never ever seen John hit any of his boys and I have never seen bruises on Dean. And he would have told me." He stopped and sat the knife down. He looked at the young girl. "Sweetheart, I know your dad was abusive, and so were the rest of the males in the family, but take it from me, Dean Winchester would sooner die than ever hurt a child. If he was anything like your father I can tell you that I would have never let him near my children."

"You have kids?"

He nodded. "Two of them. Boy and girl. Claire and Jack. They're seven and three. Dean has a huge heart and he loves kids and he wouldn't have you here if he didn't believe that Winchester Oaks could help you. He wants to be there for you and take care of you, Izzy, but you have to let him in, okay?"

She nodded. "I promise to try." She looked at what he was doing. "Can I help?"

"Sure. Can you help me find a large pot? We gotta feed all these people and I have no idea where Ellen keeps her large pots."

She laughed. She walked into a small room that Castiel guessed was a pantry or something and watched as she walked back out with a large stock pan. “Big enough? It’s her biggest one.”

He smiled. “That’s perfect. Thank you.”

They worked together in companionable silence for a little while before the began crying. He put the large pot on the stove and turned it on high then disappeared upstairs to take care of the baby.

* * *

Lucas walked into the house and walked in slowly when he smelled food wafting through the house. “Wow...it smells amazing in here!” Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen.

Cas smiled. “Thank you. What’s your name?”

“Lucas,” he replied. “We ran out of waters in the big fridge.” He pulled waters out of the fridge, said goodbye and walked out. He walked back to the hay barn. He thumbed at the house walking toward Dean. "Dude, it smells AMAZING in there! I think he's making homemade bread!"

Sam chuckled and said, "He probably is." He looked at Dean, "He's picking up where he left isn't he?"

Dean shrugged. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s doing us and Ellen a favor by taking care of the kids while we’re out here.”

Sam snickered. “Uh-huh.”

They got back to work. Dean couldn't help but feel content at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience as I took my break/vacation. It was a good break, but I'm excited to get back to these stories.

Jessica got home from brunch with her bridesmaids and her brow furrowed when she heard the upbeat 70s music coming from the house. Knowing the brothers she knew that they'd be around the ranch somewhere. Sam didn't have a riding class until Monday, but they had to get things ready for their wedding. She pulled open the screen door and walked into the house.

She followed the music into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Cas dancing with Abby, Izzy, Claire and Maya. Maya was in Cas' arms dancing around the kitchen to Creedence Clearwater Revival's _Bad Moon Rising_. She pulled out her phone and began recording it. After about a minute and half, she sent it to both Dean and Sam with the message: **Nice to see this in this house.**

Just as she sent it off Lucas and Justin came barreling into the house arguing about something. Izzy quickly pulled Claire and Abby out of the way of the two feuding boys. Jessica sighed and pushed herself off of the door frame when she heard a loud clash of metal. Everyone in the room turned to see Cas holding Maya still, who was beginning to fuss from the commotion, and Jack holding a big metal spoon and a pot lid.

Cas' blue eyes narrowed at both boys. "I don't know what in the Holy Hell that is going on between you two, but I want you," he pointed Justin, "to sit there," he pointed at the stool at the island, "and I want you," pointing at Lucas, "to sit there." He was pointing at another chair that was pulled up to a table in the corner of the kitchen. "And neither of you will get up until dinner's ready."

"Who the hell--"

"Lucas!" Jessica exclaimed. "Castiel is an old friend of Dean's for one. You will show him the same respect that you show me," she scolded. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, do as he says and both of you sit there until dinner's ready." She turned her attention to Cas. "Sorry about that."

He shook his head. "Don't be. Thank you for your assistance." He looked at both boys. "Would you two like something to drink?"

They both quietly nodded. Jessica said she'd get it and poured them both some lemonade. Cas waited a few minutes and handed Maya off to Krissy. He leaned his hands on the table and looked at both boys. "Now, do you wanna tell me what in the heck has been going on? From what Dean told me yesterday you two have been at each other for months."

As if that was the trigger for the boys' feud again, they began arguing. Cas took another spoon from the drawer and banged the pot that had stew in it. They quieted. "Now, one at a time. Which one of you is the oldest?"

Lucas raised his hand. Cas nodded. "Then you can go last." He looked at Justin. "Justin?"

"It's kinda dumb," the 16-year-old told him.

Cas shook his head. "It can't be that dumb if you two are fighting about it. Wanna try again?"

Lucas looked at the man that stood in the kitchen waiting for one of them to talk. He knew from what his dad told him Omegas were the heart of the home it wouldn't be right to lie or evade the truth. He knew from the conversations he's had with Sam for the last few hours that Dean wanted a relationship with Castiel so he knew if he wanted to stay then he'd have to treat Castiel with respect. He sighed. "May I, Mr. Novak?"

He nodded. "Go ahead, Lucas."

"I guess you could say I started it," Lucas explained. "I'm gonna be turning eighteen in December."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Ashlyn asked.

"Ashlyn," Cas told her sternly. He knew what the argument was about now. He looked at Justin. "Sixteen or seventeen?"

"Sixteen," he answered.

He nodded. "Okay. You both need to chill out. The more you fight the more Dean won't have a choice but to have you go somewhere else."

Justin looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. He'd have no choice. I work for CPS as a social worker. Trust me." He turned to Jessica. "Would you mind keeping an eye on the kids for me? I'm going to go talk to Dean for a few minutes and let the boys know that dinner's almost ready."

She nodded. "Go. We'll still be here."

Cas walked outside and headed across the acreage. He texted Dean his location. When he got Dean's location as the stables he asked for directions. Cas smiled when he got: **Meet me at the tire swing.** He headed that way and stopped at the tire swing that Dean had hung up there when he had bought the property. Cas smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, Angel. What's up?"

"Three important things," he said. "One, dinner will be done in ten minutes." He watched Dean shoot a text to whomever. He continued, "Two, I figured out what's wrong with Izzy."

"Yeah, she's scared of Alphas."

Cas tilted his head giving him a look that Dean knew meant 'let me finish'. He smirked. "I'm sorry, Baby. Go ahead."

He felt his heart literally skip a beat at the sound of the endearment. "She is afraid of Alphas, Dean, but it's also because Mikayla's been feeding her crap about your dad when they're alone."

"What do you mean? What kinda crap?"

"That he's abusive. That you'll abuse her the way your dad did you."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "He wasn't..." his voice trailed off. He knew where she had gotten that. He nodded. "Okay. Thank you for telling me that." He began walking off, but got pulled back in front of him.

"And three the boys are fighting because Lucas is afraid you're going to kick him off the ranch when he turns eighteen."

"What?!"

Cas put his hands on his chest to calm him. "Let me finish. And Justin's been feeding into that fear and trying to get rid of him because if there's only one strapping teen boy here then you'd need him around."

Dean sighed. He nodded. "Okay." He couldn't even contemplate what they were feeling considering that they were so close to turning eighteen. He took Cas' face in his hands gently. "Thank you," he said against his lips before he kissed him. He gently pulled back and kissed him again. "You've only been on this ranch for ten hours and already you've helped more than I could ever express gratitude for."

He shook his head. "No need," he said and kissed him back this time. "You've been telling me since we were in elementary school that we were meant to be together and now I'm beginning to see that maybe your six year old self was right."

He exhaled, with a smile. "Come on. Let's go eat. I'm starving." He wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders and they walked into the house together.

* * *

About 15 minutes into the meal, after everyone had expressed how much they loved the beef stew and cornbread, and a rainstorm had begun, Dean sat his spoon down. "Um...I'm sure you guys have heard the rumors about mine and Sammy's dad, right?"

Lucas nodded wiping his mouth. "I heard he was an abusive drunk who lost his jobs."

Dean nodded. "You'd be right, partially." He sighed. "You see, the Winchesters have never had an easy reputation in this town. Of course, Mayor Novak has changed that with helping us advertise about the ranch, the riding school and the home. However, there are other rumors I think that we need to clear up."

"Like what?" Claire asked.

"Well, Claire-Bear, one, our father was a drunk yes, but he usually drank himself into oblivion until he passed out. He never hit us in a drunken rage or anything. I don't know how that rumor got started but it's utterly false. Two, Sam and I have never been afraid of him for those reasons. We weren't afraid of him at all. He was intimidating, but he wasn't vicious or mean. I would like to think that dad would be proud of what Sam and I have accomplished, but he would feel ashamed of me if I ever raised a hand to any of my biological children or children I have sworn to take care of...like you guys." He sighed and slid his green eyes to Cas' face.

Cas saw the look of worry on Dean's face and reached over to take his hand. He squeezed reassuringly. Dean sighed. "However, I think I should let you all know something. Despite what the state has told you all about this arrangement being 'temporary'," he did air quotes and continued, "you'll always have a home here. I'm not kicking you out, even after the state says you're old enough to be out on your own." He sighed. "If you want to work on the ranch then we'll find a job for you. With every branch there is always going to be a job for you all to do if you decide to stay."

The table fell silent for a long stretch of time as they continued eating.

**************

After dinner, the thunder rolled through the midnight black sky. Sam and Jessica left after dessert, Jessica dropping that her family was coming into town tomorrow and wanted to go on the trails. Dean promised that someone could go out with them. The kids went upstairs to do their homework, while Jack and Claire went to watch TV on the couch in the family room. Which left Cas and Dean to have time to themselves. Dean pushed himself to his feet and looked at Cas as he headed to the counter. "Another piece of pie and a glass of wine?"

Cas nodded. "Sounds great. This time I'll take cherry pie."

Dean nodded and grabbed a couple of wine glasses. He grabbed two different types of wines, a Syrah and Riesling. He handed the glass of Syrah to Castiel and poured himself a glass too. He walked it to him and handed him the glass and sat the other on the island counter top. He walked back to the back counter and cut them both a piece of pie. Dean got apple since he had cherry after dinner and Cas got cherry as requested. He walked them both to the island. "Oh! I almost forgot." He placed the plates on the table and turned to the refrigerator, pulling the top freezer drawer. He pulled out two things and grabbed a jar from the refrigerator door. He heated the the jar in the microwave.

He walked back over to the island again and made Cas' pie the way he remembered he liked it. He placed it in front of him. "There you go."

Cas couldn't believe it. He remembered. He took the fork that the man held out to him. He sighed. "You remembered..." he breathed in happy surprise.

He nodded. "Of course I did," he said. "Whether you believe me or not, not only are we best friends, but I wanted to be your Alpha too..." he sat down next to him. "I just...got there too late."

Castiel turned in the chair and smiled at the man. "It's not like we're seventy and dying tomorrow, Cowboy."

He laughed softly. "True, but I'm not exactly sure--”

He was silenced by a soft drugging kiss. He moaned softly and let the Omega lead the kiss. Cas licked Dean's top lip and he felt the Omega's tongue sweep in. Their tongues tangled and Dean hardened almost immediately. The Omega moaned and pulled back. Cas smiled as he lingered. "If after that you have no idea where I want this to go then you're stupid and I don't know if I'd want you as my Alpha anyway."

Dean chuckled and kissed him again. "Good to know." He picked up his wine and sipped.

Castiel smiled as he watched Dean sip his wine. Dean saw the smile and the mischievousness in his eyes. "What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Dean Winchester would drink wine."

He shrugged. "I still prefer beer, but I'll drink it for only a few."

Castiel forked some pie onto his fork and looked at his old friend.

"What?"

"It's because of you," he said softly.

"Me?" The Alpha was surprising him left and right tonight.

“Yeah. I had seen you a while back with Danny at a restaurant having dinner and you were sipping wine. I had asked the waitress what kind it was and she brought me a glass.” He smiled. “Ever since I've tried a few and kept the ones I've liked.”

Castiel smiled. “Well, thank you. I appreciate it.”

He shrugged. He sipped his wine again and looked at the Omega. “There's something I've been wanting to do since Sammy and I built the porch.” He walked to the radio that sat on the counter and picked it up. He headed for the backdoor and smiled over his shoulder at the Omega. “Come on, Angel.”

“What?” Cas asked getting up from the island. “Dean, hon, we can't...I can't go far.”

“We're not,” he answered. They walked outside as a streak of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a low rumble. Dean felt the Omega tense next to him. He smiled and kissed his temple. “Baby, I'm right here.”

He sighed. “I know it's ridiculous. Stupid actually. I'm almost thirty years old and I'm still afraid of thunderstorms.”

He sensed there was more to that little outburst than that. “I don't think that it's ridiculous, partly because I know the asshole who made you afraid of them to begin with.”

Cas sighed and leaned into Dean. “Okay. So you brought me out here for...?”

He smiled. “For...” he turned on the radio and smiled when Stevie Wonder began singing about wanting to call someone to let them know he loved them filled the darkness. He looked at Cas. “Dance with me?”

The blue-eyed Omega looked up at him. “Wha...wha...what?”

“Dance with me.”

Castiel smiled. He should have known that the Alpha would be different. He went into Dean's arms and the couple started dancing. Dean spun in all over the porch. He pulled the Omega closer and began swaying with him. He smiled into the man's blue eyes. "I've always wanted to do this with you."

He smiled. "Why didn't you?"

"Because you were with Daniel and he didn't exactly like the fact that you and I were so close."

Cas smiled and tilted his head up to the Alpha. "Kiss me, Dean."

Without another word, Dean took his mouth passionately and they both fell into the kiss. Cas' entire body felt like it was on fire as they both deepened the kiss. Dean turned him to the railing of the porch and deepened the kiss again as the Omega sank his ass onto the railing post. He wrapped his fingers into Dean's button-down shirt and pulled him to him, moaning. Dean growled into his mouth and pulled him closer.

Castiel could kiss him forever and he wanted to.

* * *

Cas and the kids left not long after their kiss. Okay, maybe it was an hour-long make-out session. After he said his goodbyes to the 3 most important people in his life, he did his usual shut down for the night.

About an hour later, Dean had gone up to bed. Just as he was drifting off, his cell phone rang. He patted around for it blindly. He lifted it up and his brow furrowed at the number. "What the...?" He answered, "Hello?"

"Mr. Winchester? Mr. Dean Winchester?"

His body tensed. His stomach dipped in fear. His heart pounded hard and the air in his lungs froze. "Yes....who is this?"

"Do you know an Omega by the name of Castiel--"

"Cas!?!" His heart and stomach hit his toes as his chest ached. Oh, God... "Yes, I know Castiel Novak. What happened?"

"He and your children are here at Harmony Falls Memorial. There was a fire at their home and they're here for observation for smoke inhalation."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of the fire...
> 
> Dean encounters Cas' Mother-in-law. 
> 
> Cas reveals a secret about him, Daniel and the kids that makes Dean question something that happened the day that Cas had married Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's the outcome of what happened with Cas and the kids. I hope you like my twist...
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Cas' history with Daniel is mentioned. There is mention of rape...

Dean quickly got dressed, woke up Ellen to tell her what was going on and was out the door in about 10 minutes. He jumped into his beloved Impala and peeled quickly out of the long dirt drive, the dust swirling behind him into the night. His heart was thundering in his chest like the rumbling going on above him and his stomach was fluttering as every scenario flew past him like cars in the Indy500.

They didn't tell him much after telling him that Cas and the kids were in the hospital from smoke inhalation. He remembered the worrying had started from that point on and he was surprised that he kept himself calm enough to finish talking to the nurse who had called him.

_**Your children.** _

Those words kept swirling inside his head. He couldn't lose them...either of them. He needed all 3 of them like he needed to breathe. He knew it was irrational and ridiculous but he had always thought of Jack and Claire as his children too. He couldn't remember a time he didn't love Castiel with every fiber of his being and down to the depths of his soul. That love had become more as he watched him grow with each child that he and Danny had. It was that love that had him not even thinking twice to love Claire and Jack.

He slowed when he seen a police car at the stop sign before entering into downtown and Weber Gallagher's Shag Van. He had that damn van since he and Sam were in high school. He slowed and and quickly took the two-lane road and pressed the gas into the floor. He grew up in this town, his family helped found this damn town. He knew the roads that would get him into town and the ones that would take him out of this God-forsaken town when he needed to.

Like the day Cas married Danny Kline. Or when Cas had Jack and Claire. He knew those 3 events he couldn't watch the man that he loved more than himself marry a man he knew wouldn't treat him well. As much as he knew that his friends and family would never let him live it down he knew that if Cas ever gave him the opportunity that he would cherish and love the man and he would give him the world if he would let him.

He pulled the Impala into a parking space at Harmony Falls Memorial Hospital. He quickly threw it into park and went at a dead run into the Emergency Wing of the hospital. He exhaled deeply when he made it to the floor as he was catching his breath he heard Carmen, a girl he dated briefly in high school say, “All I'm saying, Paige is I don't understand why you called them _his kids_.” She shook her head with a smirk. “Dean Winchester has no children and he wouldn't take care of someone else's kids that's for sure.” She immediately stiffened when she seen the Spring green eyes level her with a death glare. “Dean.”

He didn't even bother greeting her as he walked up to the Head Nurse, Karen. “Hey, Karen. I just got a call about my boyfriend and our two kids being in a fire?"

She nodded. “Yes, Dean.” She looked up Castiel's room information.

As he waited for his room number he heard a little girl screaming at the top of her lungs and it sounded like his little girl. He looked at Paige and Karen, totally disregarding Carmen and that's when they heard a girl scream, “I don't want to go! I either want to go with Dean or stay with Papa!”

That was his little girl. He came around the corner and his heart stopped beating. He watched Danny and Kelly's mother pulling on her like a ragdoll to get her to cooperate. He saw Jack running into a room he could only figure was Cas' room. What made his blood boil more was hearing Mrs. Kline say, “You're coming with us, Claire! Do you really think that the former bad boy of Harmony Falls gives a flying hoot about you, your brother or your father!”

“Yes!” she yelled. “Dean's not like you say he is. He loves me and Jack! He wants to be with Papa! Besides I don't even have your--”

Dean froze for only a second for his body and brain to register that the woman had just slapped her. In the seconds it took for his mind and body to register, he was immediately next to Claire picking her up in his arms. “Don't you dare ever touch these kids like that again!” He rubbed her back to soothe her cries.

“I'm their grandmother!”

He checked Claire's face and saw clearly a red hand print on her face. “I don't care if you're the damn Queen of England, Lady. No one should ever raise a hand to a child. It doesn't matter to me if you think and believe that they need it.” He settled Claire on his hip. “Do you have permission to take them anywhere.” He raised a hand to stop her and clarified, “And being their grandmother doesn't give you rights to do as you please.” He glared at her. “And if you think even for a moment that your money and influence can rival mine you better think again, Mrs. Kline. My brother's golfing buddies with the Governor and thanks to the bill he's passing my home will be pretty well known within sanctuary circles.”

He took a moment as Claire rested her head on his chest and kissed her hair. He glared at the woman who he had never liked. She always treated Cas like a 2nd class citizen and treated the kids like redheaded step children. “And I wouldn't even bother with the Sheriff or the Mayor. They are both old friends." He leaned forward. "And if I get my way Mayor Novak will be family very very soon.” He flashed her a tense smile. “So...have a nice night."

He turned and walked into the room that he saw Jack run into and saw Cas holding the young boy against his chest as he let the oxygen mask help him breathe. He smiled. He looked like crap, but he'd take a crappy looking angel to no angel at all. “Hey, Angel.”

Castiel pulled the mask from his face and hoarsely said, “De..an!”

Dean winced slightly. It sounded painful for the Omega to talk. He sat Claire on the bed and kissed his forehead. “That sounds painful, Angel.”

He nodded and pulled the mask from his face to cough. “Dean...Dean what...what did Gert...Gertrude...want?”

He felt bad for the man. He looked horrible. Pale and sickly. He had a darkness under his eyes that told Dean he'd been through the ringer tonight. He put Claire on the bed and she stayed at the foot of the bed. “She was trying to force Jack and Claire to come with her.”

He saw Cas' eyes bulge in worry and he smiled, kissing his forehead. “Don't worry, Angel. I got your back.”

“Al...Always...Always have,” he coughed.

“I always will.” He grabbed the chair that was in the room and pulled it up to the bed. He sat, picked up Cas' hand and kissed his knuckles. He looked at Claire's face. He gently touched where her face was still red. “Oh, Baby...”

“Wh...wh...wha...wha...what ha...ha...happ...happened?”

“Your mother-in-law hit her for talking back to her.”

Cas' eyes bulged this time in anger as the scent of bitter apples filled the room. Dean smiled. “Baby, hey.” He looked into his eyes. “I took care of it.” He smiled. “I think I shocked her by pushing my own influence since that's what she was going to do to be able to walk out with them.”

Jack looked up at Dean, a little scared. “Is grandma gonna take us?”

“No,” he vowed. “You can stay with your Papa until I leave if you want.” He looked at Cas. “Then, you can go home with me,” he looked at Cas, “if that's okay with you, Sweetheart?”

He nodded, coughed again. “Yes,” he all but whispered.

Dean picked up the water container and poured some into a plastic cup. He picked up the straw and brought it to Cas. “Take a drink, Baby, please.”

Cas pulled the mask away again and drank. The cool liquid sliding down his singed throat. He coughed softly and sighed against the pillow. Dean caressed his cheek then took his hand.

All they had to do was wait long and both kids were out like lights on the hospital bed. Dean looked over at Castiel. He kissed his knuckles again and he looked into his eyes. “You scared the hell out of me, Angel.”

“S...so...sor...sorry. I didn't...me..an to.”

He sighed. “I know. I'm not saying that to make you feel bad. I'm saying it to tell you that if you want to, I know you're scared to, but if you want to I'm in this. With everything I am I'm in this.” He kissed his hand again. “I can't lose you...or the kids, Cas. You three are the most important people in my life. The entire drive here...I tried so hard to not think the worse, but it was hard. I kept going back to what I would do if you or the kids weren't in it and Cas...” he swiftly pushed the tear that slid down his cheek away, “...and I can tell you this. I may have been able to keep going for the kids at the house, but...I wouldn't be the same man.”

Cas looked at him from his position on the bed and his heart raced as the euphoric high feeling that he remembered having when they were younger when Dean spoke like that to him. Cas tightened his grip on Dean's hand and started pulling on him. Dean stood and Cas pulled him down to him. He cupped his hand behind Dean's neck and pulled his mouth to his. He claimed his mouth swiftly and poured everything into the kiss. Dean felt it. He knew he did by the way the Alpha cupped his face ever so gently, as if he was the most precious thing to him. Cas pulled back and whispered, raspily, “Find...me...a note...book, please.”

Dean reached over and picked up the pad of paper and pen by the phone. He handed them both to the Omega. Cas started writing frantically. After a few minutes Dean took the notepad and began reading:

_Dean, it was never that I couldn't imagine the life you kept painting for us when we were kids it was that it felt too good to be true. You've been the center of my world even before I even knew what that meant. We've been best friends and confidants since we were 4 years old. I don't think there's anything about you that I don't know and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_From the day that I found out I was an Omega I wanted you to be my Alpha but I didn't dare wish for something that may or may not happen in fear of giving my hopes up. To me from the time I was 16 years old you've been my dream. It crushed me when I overheard Lisa and Andrea talking about you asking Lisa to the dance because I thought you would have asked me._

_I accepted Daniel's invitation because I thought you were going with Lisa. That night changed me forever. (sighs) I have never told anyone this before but, uh...Danny was a very traditional Alpha. We're talking archaic. He...basically enforced his influence and announced to my parents that I was his. According to my family (parents and grandparents) there was nothing I could do once an Alpha states their intentions. I...I...I was forced into mating with him because he...raped me the night of our Senior trip._

  
  


Dean's eyes shot to Cas' and the Omega heard the roaring growl of anger. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Con...continue...then we...talk,” he told him.

_We married because I lost my virginity to him. My grandmother was traditional. I tried desperately to tell my mother and Michael what had happened, but everyone was swept up in the whirlwind. Then the day of the wedding I went to find you and went to the ranch only to be told by Sam that you had gone to Dallas for a doctor's appointment. I was crushed. You were always there...and the one time that I needed you there you were gone. Now, don't blame yourself, I understand doctor's appointments, I was eighteen. Still an emotional teen. I'm more understanding now._

_From the moment we married until I turned 19, they were pressuring us to begin procreating. After what had happened on our trip and what had happened on our honeymoon I didn't want him touching me at all, but...my job was to create and make my Alpha happy (not my views or words). So, we tried, but little did I know, his daredevil antics were working against us._

_How, do you ask? Well, this is where irony comes in. His daredevil shit...there was some kind of accident when he was 17 and after going to Dallas after my birthday, we found out that the dumb jackass couldn't make babies. The accident took away his ability to make children. You have no idea how relieved I was to hear that._

_However, he had a plan...I'd still be pregnant, but it wouldn't be from the traditional way and we'd never tell anyone. My babies are from a sperm bank in Dallas. Yes, you heard that correctly. Sperm Bank. They're not Danny's. Of course, no one but, you, me and Danny know that._

_I'm glad you love Claire and Jack like you do, Dean. As if they're yours, because they need a father who will love them. And I've known you've loved them since the day you held them when they were babies._

_After reading all this and letting it register, you still want to be all in then, Alpha, we're in it too. I thought about you when I was getting sick...that I never told you how I felt. That we never got to be together._

_Dean, it may be too soon to say this, but you're my forever._

  
  


Dean looked up at him, his heart hammering in his chest. He was pissed more than he had ever been in his life, but he refused to show it, but he had a feeling that the wrinkling of Cas' nose was giving him away. He looked into his eyes. “I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you wanted to talk to me. I promise you that will never happen again.” He sighed. “I wish you would have told me he had...done that to you because I probably would have kicked his ass.” He sighed. “And if you let me I'll be their dad. I can adopt them or whatever.”

He stood and gently kissed him. “I know this damn town will talk about this, but move in with me? Let me show you and the kids what an Alpha is supposed to be like.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him. He picked up the notepad and wrote: _Where else would we go? We're kinda homeless, Alpha._

Dean looked into his face and saw his blue eyes dancing with mischievous. He laughed. “Yeah, you think you're so cute.”

He wrote: _To quote an Alpha who used to say this all the time, I think I'm adorable._

Dean laughed and kissed his lips again. “That you are, Angel.”

* * *

By sunrise, Dean had taken the kids back to the ranch and tucked them into bed. He had talked to the doctor before he left and from what he told him if he continued to make improvements as well as he had then he could go home for dinner. If not then he'd be home for dinner tomorrow. That Dean could live with.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped as Sam walked in. “'morning.”

“Hey,” Sam said softly. He looked at his brother and knew he hadn't gotten much sleep. “How's Cas?”

He nodded. “Really good. The kids are doing really well too. They're upstairs sleeping in my wing.”

He nodded. “That's good. So, are they now permanent residents of Winchester Oaks?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He sighed and put the cup down. He ran his hands over his face. “God, Sammy, I thought...”

Sam put his thermal cup down. He went to his brother and gave him a hug. “Hey, everything's okay, Man. They're home.” He smiled at his brother. “And they're not going anywhere.” He sighed. “I know the thought of you almost losing them scared you to death, but man, there are two babies upstairs sleeping and feeling safe because of you. And your Omega will be home soon, then everything will be right in your world again.”

Dean nodded. He was right. Soon, everything would be right.

* * *

By 7:45 that morning, Dean and Sam were almost done with their morning chores, of course, Dean was working on autopilot. His mind drifting to the bombshell that Cas had dropped on him. _My babies aren't biologically Danny's._ 1O years ago when he left to go to Dallas for his 'doctor's appointment' it was to freeze his own sperm. He remembered it all like yesterday. He had just bought Allegra, Cas' horse from the Novaks and because the trainers had abused her, she started fighting Dean.

During her resistance, she kicked him in the groin. Thankfully it hadn't turned out like Danny. He had gotten tested for the last 9 years since just to be sure. However, it scared him into thinking if an accident did happen like that then he wanted the possibility even if he couldn't have fun while doing it. So, he had scheduled the appointment. It just so happened it fell on the day that Cas was getting married.

“Hey, Dean.” After a couple of more attempts from Sam, Dean came back to reality.

“Sorry, man,” Dean muttered.

“Where did you go?”

“Ten years ago,” he admitted. He sighed. “It's a long story, but here goes. Do you remember ten years ago when I went to Dallas to freeze my sperm?”

He nodded. “Allegra kicking you scared the crap out of you that you wouldn't ever be able to have babies.”

He nodded. “Right. Well, the Saturday that I went, it was Cas' wedding day.”

“Dude, he came to the Ranch desperately wanting to talk to you that day. You were in Dallas at a doctor's appointment."

Dean sighed. "Well, I had decided to go to Dallas because I couldn't watch the Omega that I've been building fantasies around marry him. Not when I wanted it to be me. So, I went to Dallas. I hadn't even thought about it until Cas told me what he told me."

“What did he tell you?”

"If I tell you this it stays between us. Cas doesn't know I'm telling you."

Sam nodded. "Of course."

"Claire and Jack aren't biologically Danny's kids."

Sam stared at Dean in shock. He looked into his face and realized what Dean was trying to say without saying it. "Do you think it's possible that they're yours?"

He shrugged. "It lines up with when the sperm bank called asking my permission to use my supply for and I quote, "A couple who can't conceive because of an accident." He looked into Sam's eyes. "That's the reason why Danny couldn't conceive, Sam. The daredevil shit he was always pulling came back to bite him. There was some kind of accident and he..."

Sam let it sink in and then his jaw fell open in surprise. "Well...is there a way you can find out?"

He shrugged. "I could probably call the sperm bank and see if they know."

“If not you could always talk to Cas about it and see if he could go to his doctor and see if it's in his file.”

Dean nodded. Could it be possible? Could he have had a family already and never knew it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes home and receives a warm reception.
> 
> Smutty Destiel moment...with a bombshell.

Castiel exhaled as he walked out of the bathroom. He was relieved to be wearing regular clothes again and to be off the oxygen. He was finally breathing normally. There was a slight hoarseness to his voice but the doctor said that was to be expected and that his voice should return very soon. He couldn't wait to see his babies and to see Dean. He was feeling a little anxious since he told Dean about the kids not being Danny's and wondered if he'd have an Alpha after everything was said and done.

“You must really think you hit the jackpot, huh?”

Castiel turned to see Carmen walking into his room. “Excuse me?” he asked and zipped up the little duffle bag. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, you got the most eligible bachelor in the state, Castiel.”

Castiel cleared his throat. “What are you trying to say, Carmen?”

“Well, ever since he came here and claimed you and your little brats I've been trying to figure what he could possibly see in you when he's got me or Lisa or even Cassie.”

Ahh...he knew where this was heading. “I've never had to try to get him to notice me, Carmen. He's always seen me.”

She scoffed. “What--”

“Hey, Babe, you almost—Carmen, what are you doing here?”

Castiel smiled and walked up to the Alpha, kissing his lips. “It would seem Carmen wants to know how I 'landed' the most eligible bachelor in the state.”

Dean laughed. “That doesn't even dignify an answer,” he told him. He took Castiel's hand and intertwined their fingers. He gently took the bag from him. “Come on, Angel. Let's get out of here.”

They walked up to the desk and Dean signed him out. Karen handed them instructions for the next few days and then they were out the door. Cas smiled when he saw the Impala. “You know I've always had a fantasy about finally ending up in the backseat of this thing.”

Dean laughed and kissed him deeply. “Baby, if you want we can have sex all over this thing...inside of it, on top of it. Anything you want.” He kissed him again. "First, as much as it pains me to say this you're going to get better before we get naked together."

Cas whimpered and Dean groaned. "Don't do that, Baby. You have no idea how much I would love to go up to my own version of Lookout Point and make love to you until you're screaming my name for days, but..." he took his face gently in his hands, "...your health and well-being comes first. I've waited ten years to be with you I can wait a few more days." He kissed him again and then pulled the door open to the passenger side. He went around to the driver's side and got inside. "We probably should go to the store and get some clothes and stuff for you and the kids."

He nodded. "Was it that bad?"

"Well, according to Cesar he said that basically the house is still standing but it’s just the wall frames.”

He sighed. “Great. Gertrude’s gonna love that.”

He kissed his hand. “Baby, we’ll figure it out, I promise.”

Castiel smiled. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. He put his head on his shoulder and sighed. Dean sniffed quietly to gauge how he was feeling and smiled when he smelled the sweet scent of honey and baked apples. He kissed the top of his head. “Do you realize that from the point that we were matched to now you haven’t used my name? It’s always a nickname.”

“Is that a problem?” he asked softly.

“No!” Cas said quickly. “Absolutely not. I was just thinking out loud actually.” He curled into him and whispered, “I like it. It tells me and makes me feel like you care enough.” He fell quiet. “I know it sounds stupid, but--”

“Baby, if it’s how you feel it’s never stupid,” He moved his arm and wrapped it around him, pulling him closer. He exhaled, content. He thought talking to him right now about what he suspected after Cas told him about the kids, but decided it wasn’t the time to do it. “So, would you like to go to the store or do you want to go home?”

He thought about it for a moment and answered, “What’s today?” He thought about it. “Tuesday?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“How about we get outfits for the rest of the week? I’ll pick up something quick for dinner, give Ellen the night off and maybe...” He looked up at Dean and smiled. “What do you think of getting some snacks and doing what we used to do in school?”

He laughed. “You mean all night movie night?”

He nodded. “What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect, Baby.”

About 10 minutes later, Dean pulled into the local Walmart and found a spot pretty close to the entrance. They got out of the car and headed inside. They grabbed a cart and started going through the store. They got 5 pairs of jeans for both kids, 5 shirts, boots and undergarments. They got 3 pairs of pajamas and other nighttime garments they’d need. Dean promised that they’d come back and really go shopping for everything the kids and Cas would need. They got Cas some clothes and undergarments too. Afterwards they went to the food section of the store and Cas got a couple of large boxes of rigatoni, some sauce and Italian sausage.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“We’re going Italian tonight,” Cas answered. “Rigatoni in meat sauce with Italian sausage.”

“Ooh, Babe, that sounds good.”

He smiled and kissed his lips. Dean couldn’t tell you what possessed him to do it, but as the Omega’s lips came to his, he spun him so that his back was against the grocery display and deepened the kiss. Cas moaned and let the Alpha take the kiss as deeply as he wanted. He felt his skin warm and his blood turn to lava in his body as the Alpha’s tongue swept into his mouth and their tongues tangled. Cas moaned again and this time curled his fingers into his shirt, pulling him closer.

Reality struck Dean and he reluctantly pulled back, lingering over his lips. “God, Baby, I want you,” he said between kisses.

“Me too,” Cas whispered. “So, badly.” He exhaled. “We should finish shopping and head home. I miss the babies, Alpha.”

Dean smiled and kissed him again. “Okay. Come on, Angel.”

* * *

They got home at about 4pm that night and Dean pulled the Impala up into the driveway. They both opened the door and was filled with the sound of children’s giggles and the sound of a giant of a man laughing. Castiel chuckled when he saw Claire, Jack, Joel and Abby tackling the large Alpha, their water guns forgotten. “Dean.”

He turned and watched as Sam picked up Jack so he wouldn’t get trampled and fell back into the grass laughing. He laughed himself. “I always told him with his height he’d be the ultimate jungle gym.”

He laughed. “It’s so cute.”

Dean laughed. “Remember, Omega, he’s taken.”

Cas grabbed the bags that were on his side in the backseat and closed the door after him as he tossed over his shoulder, “So am I.”

They walked into the house and Izzy smiled as she came into the foyer to help Dean and Cas. “Hey, you’re home!”

“We are,” Dean said and thanked the young teen. “I appreciate you helping, Iz.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.” She looked at Cas. “Oh, um...I got my History exam back I was telling you about that was going to be happening on Monday.”

“Oh, right!” Cas said and sorted through the bags. “How’d it go?”

“B+,” she answered. “Not so bad, right?”

“Not at all,” Cas said, smiling. “I’m proud of you, Izzy. That’s great.”

“Thanks,” she said with a satisfied sigh.

Dean smiled and kissed her hair. “Good job, Kiddo. Proud of you.”

Izzy smiled and felt content with his way of showing her affection. “Thanks, Dean.” She looked at them. “What’s for dinner?”

“Rigatoni,” Cas answered. “It’s something quick and you can make enough for an army real cheap.”

Dean laughed. “Babe, I have enough money. You don’t need to worry about it.”

He bowed his head. It was kinda embarrassing that he still tried to penny-pinch after 3 years because Danny wanted to use the money for whatever daredevil thing he was going to do. “I know, but it’s like I told you on the way home, it’s gonna take some getting used to.”

“Oh, um, Cas, your mom came by.”

“Did she happen to say what she wanted?” he asked getting dinner started.

“She talked to Sam and Jess and said something about how it was inappropriate for you to be living with a single Alpha or something like that.”

Castiel laughed. “Of course she did.” He looked at Dean. “This is the same woman who agreed with my grandmother and insisted I marry Daniel.”

Dean smiled and kissed his hair. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist as he whispered, “This is your home now. Whatever you want to do about your mother’s traditional ways and her visits is up to you and I’ll just follow suit.”

He nodded. He liked that Dean let him have the traditional Omega role of running the household. Daniel was a dictator with everything. “I know you will. Thank you.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the chaos of kids coming in broke the tender moment. “Any mud take your shoes off in the mudroom!” Dean yelled loud enough so that they all could hear him.

Ashlyn came in and smiled when she seen Cas. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hi, Ash. How are you?”

She nodded. “Pretty good.”

“PAPA!”

“There they are,” Cas breathed and picked up Jack as he lunged into his arms. He held him tightly, savoring it all. He picked up Claire and did the same for her. He looked at both of them. “I missed you.”

“We missed you too,” Claire said. “Dean let me sleep until noon, Papa.”

Dean laughed. “Only because we didn’t get home until like six this morning.”

* * *

Later that night, after all the kids went down for the night, Dean and Cas walked into the room that they would now share. Cas was a little nervous. The only time he got undressed in front of anyone it was Daniel and that was usually by force. He exhaled as he tried to take his shirt off again. “Alpha.”

He looked at the man that he loved more than breathing and smiled at him. “Yeah, Baby?” He looked at the Omega curiously. “Do you need help?”

“No...” his voice trailed off. He plopped down on the antique cedar chest with a sigh. “Yes,” he admitted softly. “Do you realize you’re going to be the first man I undress in front of that’s not going to force it? That won’t get frustrated and rip the buttons off my shirt? That won’t hit me because I didn’t get naked fast enough?”

Dean tried to keep his anger in check. He hated knowing that Daniel Klein hit his best friend and the Omega he’d been in love since even before they presented. He took his actions slowly to calm himself. He unlatched his watch and put it on the dresser. He pulled his flannel from his waistband and walked to the Omega. He knelt down in front of him. “Okay, Sweetheart, what do you need from me?” He thumbed toward the door that Cas had closed. “Do you want me to go out there and wait for you to be ready?”

He looked into Dean’s green eyes and smiled. He knew by the sincerity in them that he meant it. He leaned forward and took his mouth slowly. “Thank you, but no.” He kissed him again.

This time Dean didn’t even think about the fact that Cas was injured as he kissed him back, falling back on the bed with him. Dean broke the kiss and looked down at him. “I have an idea,” he panted.

“What?” Cas panted.

“If you’re not comfortable say something and we’ll come up with something else.”

Cas smiled. “I can’t until you tell me what you’re planning, Alpha.”

He caressed his hand up and down Cas’ chest. “I could help you. We’ll go at your pace and if at any time you wanna stop we’ll stop and you can go into the connecting bathroom and finish.”

Cas thought about it for a minute and smiled up at him. He cupped his hand at the back of Dean’s neck and pulled his mouth back to his. “Yes,” he told him. “Kiss me.”

Dean smirked against his mouth as he did just that. Their tongues quickly and the Alpha relaxed against him as they made out on the bed. He ran his hand underneath his shirt and Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth. Dean ended the kiss softly and looked down at him. He knew what the Omega wanted, it was the same thing he wanted.

“Cas...”

“Dean...” Cas looked up at him. “I’m not a doll, I won’t break, Sweetheart.” He caressed his cheek. “I know you want me, Alpha I can smell it.”

And Dean could smell the arousal and the slick coming from the Omega. “I do. I always have.” As he looked into his blue eyes, his breathing became even more unsteady. He couldn’t deny it for himself or for Cas anymore. He knew the Omega was starved to know what it felt like to be with an Alpha who actually cared. “At any time that you want to stop say something, promise?” He caressed Cas’ face lovingly. “The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, Baby.”

Cas smiled into his mouth and whispered, “I promise Alpha.”

Dean sat up a little and pulled his t-shirt up over his head. Cas began unbuttoning his own shirt. He started at the top and Dean went from the bottom. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, Dean leaned forward and began placing opened mouth kisses all over his chest.

Cas moaned, “Oh...Dean...”

“Rise up, Sweetheart,” Dean said huskily. Cas followed his request and pulled himself up. Dean gently tugged the shirt off the Omega and tossed it to the floor. He kissed his lips as the Omega laid back again and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean deepened the kiss.

Cas dropped his hands as the Alpha broke the kiss and began kissing down his neck. He moaned as his fingers fumbled with Dean’s belt. He groaned as he felt the tip of Dean’s tongue lick along his mating gland. He pulled back and looked down at him. “What?” he panted.

“I don’t see the scar anymore.”

Cas smiled. “That’s because after I split his life insurance to where Claire and Jack had enough for at least a couple of years in college, I took the rest and unmated myself from the man who abused me from the time I was eighteen to the night before he left for the rock climbing trip that killed him.”

Dean knew even though he was smiling, his scent was giving him away. He was angry. “You know, I heard something about mating glands,” he said trying to calm himself.

“Oh, yeah?” Cas asked, caressing his arms. “What’s that?”

“They are extremely sensitive even before an Alpha and an Omega mate to the point where it can get you off if you do it right and long enough.”

He gave the Alpha a sexy smile. “You know, I heard that too. Of course I’ve never actually experienced it to tell you if it’s true or not.”

He smiled. “First let me ask you something and I want an honest answer.”

He nodded. “Always.”

“I know you want to make love, but do you want to do it right now or do you want to work up to that?”

“I thought that’s what we were doing,” he teased.

Dean laughed and kissed him. “What I mean is do you want to go all the way or just fool around, get each other off and then climb into bed and watch movies like we had planned?”

Cas sighed and looked at him. It amazed him how serious the Alpha was at going at his pace. Although, hearing him say, ‘make love’ threw him off a little. Never had he ever heard it being referred to as making love. It was always ‘fucking’ or just ‘sex’. Daniel had never used any of the romantic euphemisms for the act. “This might sound like a stupid question, but um...I have to know...”

“Anything, Sweetheart. Just ask.”

“Would you ever be angry if I didn’t want to have sex?”

He shook his head. “Of course not, Baby.” He rolled to laying next to him and began caressing his exposed skin. “This isn’t and will never be all about me. Even when I’m in rut. If you don’t want to make love then we won’t. I can always find another way to get it out, Sweetheart.”

Cas dropped his eyes as his heart sank. The scent of dulled apples filled the air. Dean thought about how he worded it and shook his head. “Baby, that’s not what I meant.”

“What?” he asked softly as he pulled his eyes to Dean’s.

“I promise you,” Dean told him. “I will never cheat on you. Not even when you won’t let us make love.” He kissed him again. “From the first time you kissed me I became yours, Castiel. Nothing in this world will change that, I promise.” He dropped his hands to the Omega’s pants button. “May I…?”

He nodded. Dean shifted and unbuttoned his jeans. “I thought it was within an Alpha’s rights to sleep with whoever got his knot up at that moment.”

He shook his head. “Only if you’re a douchebag.”

“Really?” he asked as he obediently raised his hips so he could pull his jeans off. “Take my boxers too, Alpha.”

Dean nodded and pulled them both down his legs. He pushed himself off the bed and hooked his thumbs into his jeans and pushed both of his down too. Smelling the Omega’s slick was winding him up, turning him on but he refused to let the Alpha in him take over. No, he and Cas were going to go at a speed that was comfortable for him.

Cas sat up and took in the sight of the Alpha completely naked. “God...Dean, you look...”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “You too, my Sweet Omega.”

Cas sat up and slid up to the pillows. He lifted the blankets and pushed them to the end of the bed. “Come here, Alpha.”

He released a soft growl as he crawled to the Omega. “Get comfortable,” he told him as he settled between the man’s legs.

He did as he was told and looked at Dean. “Wha...what are you going to do?”

“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a very long time.” Without saying anything more, he took Cas gently into his hand and licked the slit of his cock.

“Mmm,” Cas moaned, laying against the pillows.

He laid flat on the bed, keeping his torso so that he could do what he needed to orally. He took him into his mouth and began working him. With each pull of his lips he stroked up too. He licked up the underside of Castiel’s penis and the man jackknifed off the bed with a loud moan. He licked along the right side, then the left side and smiled when the Omega did it again.

He took him all the way in and then pulled his head up and kept doing that a few times. He reached down and put finger to his hole. He felt the slipperiness and worked him faster, feeling the slick gush from his body.

“Oh, God...Dean...that, that feels so good.”

He pulled his head up and watched the Omega, as he began pulling on his cock. “Good, Baby, that’s what I want.” He dipped his forefinger into his hole up to the fingernail and pulled it back out. He put it into his mouth and moaned at the taste as it exploded against his tongue. “Fuck, you taste amazing, Sweetheart.”

He groaned as he felt the Alpha pull on his erection again. “Fuck...you’re the only one who has thought so, Alpha.”

He smiled as he said, “From now on I’m the only one who ever will.” He felt Cas tighten beneath him and knew the Omega was close. “Come on, Baby, come for me and--”

Cas’ mind began to clear at the Alpha’s words and he began to pull back as he murmured. “I don’t want to come yet.”

“What?”

He pushed up on his knees. “I want us to come together, please.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. Cas could taste himself on the Alpha’s tongue and felt himself harden all over again. “Okay, Baby, let me lie down.” He saw the apprehension in his eyes and he kissed him.

The Omega shifted around and Dean laid down on his back. “Okay, Sweetheart, come here.”

He looked questionably at him and Dean smiled softly. “Your ass facing my face. The 69 position.”

He nodded slowly. A little unsure, Cas did as he instructed and got into position. His asshole was above Dean’s mouth. He could feel it, the hot air against his skin, He gasped softly. He felt Dean lick him long and deep and he groaned, “Shit...Dean...”

Dean smiled. “You wanted to come together, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Then suck me off, Baby.”

Castiel did. He slowly took Dean in his mouth and began working him up and down as Dean licked him as if he was eating an ice cream cone. Soon, all that was heard in the room was moans, growls, whimpers, slurping sounds as both men enjoyed what was happening to them. Moments later, they both screamed their releases. Dean screamed his into the crease of Cas’ ass as he continued to eat the man out and Cas screamed his around the man’s cock.

After a few seconds and over-sensitized, Cas moved off of him. He fell back against the pillows. He had never experienced an orgasm before, at least one that wasn’t forced. He panted as he tried getting his breathing under control along with being able to feel his legs. “That was incredible.” He sighed. “Is that what it’s supposed to feel like every time?”

He nodded as he watched the Omega revel in his first real orgasm. “If the Alpha does it correctly, yes.” He rolled onto his side and smiled when Cas did the same. He had no idea why he let the words slip, maybe it was the euphoric high still or maybe it’s because he was feeling so much, but he said, “Castiel.”

He pulled his eyes to the Alpha’s. “Yes, Dean?”

He leaned over and kissed him. “I’m not trying to rush you or anything and if you feel that way I profusely apologize, but I have to say this.”

“What?”

“I want to be your Alpha,” he said quickly. “I want to take care of you the way you should have been taken care of in the first place. I want to love you, cherish you and grow old with you. I want to take care of the kids, raise them with you and maybe someday we can have a couple of our own.”

Castiel rolled to him and pressed his lips to his. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes to all of it,” he told him. He looked into his green eyes and smiled. The man had opened up to him and all but said he loved him, so it was his turn. “I’ve fantasized about what life would be like with you from the time we were in high school and throughout my entire marriage Daniel. I imagined that it would be so easy with you. Sure, there might be bumps but I never thought they’d ever be big enough that we couldn’t work them out.” He sighed. “That’s never been what we’ve been about. Even when we did fight we could always work it out and I never had any doubt that even if we became romantic that we couldn’t do the same thing.” He leaned over and kissed him. “So, yes, Dean, I want to be your Omega and I would love nothing more than to have your babies someday.” He kissed him again. “And maybe...if you want to you could adopt Claire and Jack.”

He pressed his lips to his. “I’d love to, but don’t they have Daniel’s last name?”

He nodded. “They do...sort of. I hyphenated it. However, I looked it up for future reference of whoever my Alpha was going to be whether they could adopt them if they wanted and with Daniel’s death it makes it easier for you to adopt them.”

He nodded. His stomach flipped at the thought that he needed to tell him what he suspected. “Hey, Cas, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“Okay,” Cas answered. “What’s up?”

“Do you remember when you went to the sperm bank to get pregnant?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, um...the day you married Daniel, I had gone to Dallas and Sam told you I was at a doctor’s appointment there.”

He nodded, following him. Dean cleared his throat. “A few months before that, I had bought Allegra from your parents and um, their trainers must have abused her because when I tried to put her into a stall she fought me and kicked me.”

He winced. “Oh, God...are you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m fine and I can have many more babies, but the thing is I got scared that day and I made an appointment with a sperm bank. I froze my sperm in fear that I would never be able to have children ever.” He sighed. “The thing is eight years ago, um, the sperm bank contacted me and asked my permission to use my sperm for a couple who and I quote, “there was an accident and the Alpha can’t conceive”.” He paused and looked into his blue eyes.

Cas thought he was following him, but didn’t dare ask. “Okay, and…?”

“And I believe, call it gut instinct or what but...” his voice trailed off. “Cas, I think I’m Claire and Jack’s biological father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the cliffhanger. Promise you'll get the reaction in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction to Dean's suspicions. 
> 
> Smutty Destiel moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's reaction to Dean's announcement may seem weird or go better than you thought, but it makes sense once you continue reading. (At least I hope)

Castiel couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

His heart raced in his chest, his belly fluttered. His entire body stiffened, his mouth fell open as he stared at the man he loved in dazed surprise. “Wh-wh-wh-what?”

Dean sat up and turned to face the Omega. “I think I’m Claire and Jack’s biological father.” He sighed. “I know this might be a stretch but it makes sense it and it lines up with both times that they had called me.” He sighed. “The second time that they called me was to say and I quote, “the Omega who received your sperm last time would like their second one to be biologically related”.”

Castiel froze. That’s exactly what he told the nurse at the clinic. Exact words! His heart literally hammered hard in his chest. Cas grabbed a pillow and put it across his legs, crossing them. He nodded. “I think...I think you may be right.”

“I know this sounds crazy, Cas, but--” he stopped when Cas replied the way he had. He asked, “What?”

He couldn’t believe it. Those words...sitting in front of him just might be his dream father for his children and someone whom he knows will always be there not only for the kids, but for him too. “I think you might be right.” He sighed. “Four years ago that’s exactly what I had told the nurse at the Bank when I requested the sperm that made Jack.”

Dean’s jaw fell open. He wasn’t expecting Cas to be so cool about this. He was expecting to have to convince him further, but by the sounds of it he won’t have to do that at all. The room fell silent, neither of them saying anything.

A memory from when they were children struck Cas as funny and he started laughing. Dean’s left brow lifted in surprise. "What's so funny?"

"You always did promise me that you'd be the one."

"The one to what?" he asked a little confused.

"To make my deepest desire come true." He smiled. “You remember how you told me you could tell the future?”

He nodded. “You never believed me.”

“Damn straight I didn’t.” He sighed. He moved the pillow and moved across the bed. "But there's one thing...a problem..." he straddled him. "...if our hunch is correct, Alpha, then you gave me two children without being mated or married." He smiled at him and he caressed his chest. "That doesn't seem right, now does it?"

He laughed softly and kissed him deeply. He pulled back, wrapping his arms around his waist. "As much fun as that sounds and trust me it does, I want to take you and make love to you until the sun comes up. However, I promised to go at your pace."

Castiel leaned over and nipped Dean’s neck. “What if I wanna speed up the pace a little?”

He lifted the Omega and laid him against the pillows. Dean looked at the Omega as he pulled the oversized comforter up over them and asked, "But there's one thing that you need to fill me in on."

"What's that?"

“Well, if we’re right then I missed the moments when our children came into the world.” He sighed sadly. That was one thing he always promised would never happen.

Castiel smelt the air and the dulled pine and peppermint swirled around them. “Alpha...”

He sighed. “Was it hard?”

“Was what hard?"

"The deliveries.” He sighed. “I know this doesn’t seem rational, but I always promised that I would be active in my children’s lives, Cas and I missed the most important moment in their lives—when they were born.”

Castiel’s heart hurt for the man. He shifted around and looked at Dean. “Baby, that’s not your fault. We don’t even know if it’s true yet.” He put a hand to his chest. “Dean, honey, look at me.”

He looked at the Omega. The blue-eyed man smiled. “If you are their father I promise you I don’t blame you for that. You were supposed to be anonymous, not known.”

Dean sighed. “Okay,” he said softly. Will you tell me though.”

Cas nodded. “Tell you what?”

“How did it go? Was everything okay? Was there any problems?"

Cas had a feeling he wasn’t asking about the deliveries really, at least that’s not all he wanted to know about. He touched his cheek and kissed him softly. "Well, actually what I think you're trying to ask is was Daniel there and was he the Alpha he was supposed to be?"

Dean sighed, putting his head on Cas' shoulder. He chuckled. "Should have known I couldn't fake it with you."

Cas smiled and said, "Never. And to answer your question, no. He was there, but he wasn't _t_ _here_. He was in the room, but he wasn't an active participant. I had to go through the contractions, the pain and being sedated while they cut me open to extract the babies alone." He sighed. "Then he got mad because I wasn't completely healed a month after Claire's delivery or three weeks after Jack's. He wanted to have sex and I couldn't..."

Dean kissed him. "Well, the next time that we have a baby I promise you you won't have to go through any aspect of that alone ever again." He kissed him. "I promise." He tucked the blanket around them both. “"However, we have to get kids off to school and I have to get up at 5am tomorrow to start my day."

Cas moved down to cuddle into the plushness of the bed. "Then 5am is when we both will get up."

"Don't you have to go back to CPS?"

He nodded. "I probably should email my boss and tell them that I'm not coming back in." He gave Dean a deep, drugging kiss. "Ever." He curled into him. "You need me, Alpha. Even if you won't admit it right now."

Dean turned the lamp out and curled around him, cuddling into him. "I'll admit it to you, but not to everyone else."

Cas kissed him again and rested his head against the Alpha’s chest. They laid there, curled into each other, enjoying each other and each other’s body heat. "Would you have a problem with me or Sam teaching Claire and Jack how to ride?" He cleared his throat. "If you're not feeling okay about it, then we'll figure something else out."

Cas sighed, He looked up at him, "Dean, I trust you and Sam with both Claire and Jack, but you have to know it scares me." He sighed. "I don't want any of you to get hurt and I know the likelihood of either of you getting hurt is very slim, but it's still there."

Dean smiled and kissed him again. “I promise you I will never ever put our children in danger. I would never put Sam in danger and now that I have three of the most precious things in the world waiting for me to come home, then I promise you I won't try to get hurt." He kissed his hair affectionately as the Omega drew figure 8’s on his pec. The Alpha said, "I won't set out to take risks, Baby. That's never been who I am. Even after some of my rebellious teenage years."

He smiled and kissed him again. “I know.” He looked into his eyes. “Okay, Alpha. You may teach our kids to ride. Just promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Hold Jack. He’s three. I don’t know if he’s big enough yet.”

“We wouldn’t let him get a horse of his own unless it’s a pony, Baby, I promise.” He pulled him closer. “If we ride then I will or Sam will be with him.”

He smiled. “Then go for it. Have fun.”

“Okay,” he said softly. He knew what Cas’ biggest fear was: losing him and the kids, so he would do everything within his power to make sure that never happened. He kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Baby.”  
“Goodnight, Honey.” He relaxed against him and whispered, “I love you.”

Dean smiled, his heart swelling with joy. “I love you,” he whispered back.

They both knew that them whispering meant that they weren’t ready to say it out loud. But that was okay because they both knew when they were they’d shout it to the world.

* * *

At five that morning, the alarm began going off and Cas rolled over and slapped it off. “Alpha,” he groaned, keeping his head on Dean’s chest. “We gotta get up.”

“I know,” Dean said keeping his arms around his mate. “I just don’t want to get up right now. Waking up with you has been a fantasy of mine for twelve years.”

“Mine too,” Cas admitted. He rolled on top of him, straddled him tell the Alpha’s cock was against the crack of his ass. He leaned down and took his mouth in a very deep, sexy, sloppy kiss. “Good morning, Alpha.”

“Mmm...” Dean hummed as his cock hardened. “Good morning, Angel.”

Cas kissed his neck, leaving wet opened mouth kissing along the curve of his neck. He smirked into his skin as he stopped at Dean’s mating gland. He scraped his top teeth across the gland and internally cheered when the Alpha bucked off the bed with a very obscene groan. “Mmm...I think that theory’s right, Alpha.”

“Cas, baby, don’t do that, please.”

“Why not?”

“Because you keep doing that and I may forget our agreement.”

Cas smiled and kissed his neck again, leaving a trail of kisses. He circled his tongue around the Alpha’s pink pebbled nipples. “Alpha, may I blow you?”

Dean chuckled softly and smiled down at him. “You never have to ask.”

He pushed the comforter back and slid down the Alpha’s body. He took him into his mouth and sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks. Dean moaned. Cas sucked, slurped and enjoyed his cock like he’d had it for years and knew just how to get him off.

Dean wrapped his fingers into the perpetually messy ebony hair. He shot his release into the back of Cas’ throat. He immediately jerked upward when he heard Cas gag for a moment. “Hey, Baby,” he said and soothed him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you choke.”

Cas smiled and kissed him. “It’s okay. Your knot started to inflate at the same time.”

Dean chuckled. “Sorry, Baby.” He lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He deposited him into the tiled shower stall. He adjusted the water and closed the shower door.

Cas smirked. “And to think Daniel used to complain about morning blowjobs.”

“I never, ever will, but they have to be your choice.”

Cas tilted his head back and let the really warm water splash over him. “I’m really beginning to enjoy sex acts.” He sighed. “For the first time in almost eleven years I can say I’m enjoying sex.”

Dean kissed him. “Good. Sex should be enjoyable. Just imagine how making love will be?”

He groaned. “You have 9-1-1 on speed dial right?”

Dean chuckled as he squirted some shampoo into his hand and began washing Cas’ hair.

Cas opened one eye and Dean smiled. “Dean, Alphas--”

“Angel, I really hope that you discover that I’m not like most Alphas. Never claimed to be.” He fell silent as he massaged the soap into his scalp. “When do you think we could do a DNA test on the kids?”

“Um...I can call the hospital and see if the lab can get us in.”

“How are you going to do that?”

He tilted his head back into the water and sighed, the soap washing out. “My last name is still Novak, at least for a little while longer. It pays to be the Mayor’s son, Alpha.”

“Good point.” He put soap in his own hair and massaged it in. “You know about nine years ago your dad showed up while I was installing the window seat in the kitchen and told me that Daniel had demanded that your dad threaten me with fines or something to keep me away from you.”

Cas exhaled. “Doesn’t surprise me.” He grabbed the sponge and put body wash in it, enough for 2. “He hated that even after I had Claire and Jack, you and I were still close, but that does explain why my dad came to talk to Daniel.”

“What do you mean?”

“He had come inside, Daniel thought it was going to be a social visit. Man, was he wrong. That’s when my father informed him he’d never have his blessing or his permission because he didn’t like him. And how dare he try to take away the only true friend I’ve ever had. He practically predicted exactly what happened by saying, ‘I know you won’t be loyal to Castiel. I will not let you take away the only person out of you, me, his mother and grandparents who will ever stay loyal and true to him.”

Dean smiled and wrapped his soapy arms around Cas’ waist. “I love your dad.”

“Me too,” Cas smiled. “He had begged me to leave Daniel the day that he had died.” He exhaled. “I had the kids’ clothes packed and was packing my own to leave, when I got a call from Eric about the accident.” He sighed. “I still don’t know where we would have gone, but I was happy...” he smiled up at him.

“Here,” Dean said as if he was that confident. “You would have stayed here. We would have bickered, but you would be safe.”

Castiel smiled and leaned against the shower wall, pulling him against him. “I’ve always been safe with you.”

Dean bent his head and kissed him. He kissed his nose. “Turn, put your hands on the wall.”

Cas nodded. Trusting him completely, he turned and did as he was told. Dean came up behind him and began caressing his fingers along Cas’ hole. “Mmm...” he moaned.

Dean slipped his middle finger in slowly. He reached around and took Cas’ erection in his hand. As he pushed his finger in, he pumped him and the action continued until the Omega was a moaning, slithering mess. He pressed a kiss to his back and whispered, “Do you like that, my Sweet, Beautiful Omega?”

“Yes!” he screamed as Dean grazed his prostate. “Oh!” he yelled. “Dean, let me come, please!”

He chuckled softly. “You could have come way before now if you needed to, Sweetheart.”

“Fuck me,” he commanded as he repositioned his hands. “Please.”

Dean pushed a second finger in and it seemed to have caused some relief for him. He quickly worked him, pushing in and out of him. When Cas finally came screaming, Dean kept his fingers pumping inside of him while he cuddled and caressed him with the other. “That’s it, Baby. Come on, come for me, Angel.”

Once Cas finished, he was spent. “Holy...shit...” he muttered.

He laughed softly and pressed kisses all the way up his back, his shoulder, neck and turned his head to kiss him deeply. “You’re a screamer,” he whispered, enjoying that fact.

He sighed. “That’s new to me too,” he panted as he relaxed into Dean. “That felt amazing.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured and kissed his neck. “Let’s finish the shower before the water gets cold.”

* * *

They got out of the shower, dressed and Dean walked downstairs with Cas, both of their boots hitting the wood. Cas started the coffee and turned to Dean. “I think I need a new coffeemaker. One that I can set at night so it’ll be ready for us when we get around to it.”

He laughed and kissed him. “Just let me know. I’ll give you my credit card.” He pressed his forehead to his. “How are you feeling today?”

He nodded. “Good. My breathing feels normal again and I’m not hoarse.” He smiled up at him. “If I scream like I did in the bathroom I might become hoarse again.”

He chuckled. “I could apologize...”

“Don’t you dare,” he warned.

He smiled, “But I won’t, because I love the fact that you’re a screamer.”

He laughed. He pulled down 3 mugs and filled them with the hot coffee. He handed Dean a mug, he took another and the other sat on the counter. Dean looked at him curiously. “What…?”

“Sam told me he comes at about six-fifteen, so I thought I’d get him a cup too before you guys go out.”

He kissed him. “You’re amazing.”

“So, you’ve said.” He sighed. “I think while I got time before the kids get up and I have to make breakfast I’m gonna send an email to Hess and inform her that I’m leaving.”

He nodded just as the back door swung open. “Morning,” Sam called out.

“Morning,” the guys said in unison. Cas handed him the mug.

“Thank you,” Sam said appreciatively.

Dean looked at Cas. “If you’re absolutely sure you don’t want to work then go for it.”

He sighed. “I never wanted the job, but it’s not like Daniel gave me a nest egg for if his dumb ass stunts backfired on him.”

“Then if it makes you happy go for it.” He finished his coffee, kissing him goodbye. “See you at lunch.”

“See you at lunch,” Cas told him and sighed against the counter.

Life was going to be good for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas’ morning was pretty hectic. After saying goodbye to Dean and Sam that morning, he e-mailed Hess and informed her that he’d come in tomorrow morning and delegate his cases and left it at that. She e-mailed him back a scathing e-mail telling him off. He ignored it of course because she all but accused him of being a weak Omega bitch in the letter, but in the nice way—if there was a nice way to say that.

After e-mailing Hess, he e-mailed his sister-in-law, Hester who worked in the lab at the hospital about dropping off a DNA sample for a paternity test. All he told her was he was ready to find out who the father of his kids were and he had a pretty good idea. He got breakfast ready and got all the kids off to school. He spent the morning cleaning and taking care of the younger children. Then, at lunch, Ellen came to the house for about 2 hours so that Cas could get lunch started.

Now, he was packing the food into a small picnic basket, with some drinks and headed out. He had texted Dean to ask where they were and he told him they were in the West pasture. He headed in that direction about 10 minutes later, he found them repairing part of the fence. He halted when he saw one of the hands. Mick Davies. Mick was a friend of Daniel’s and he always liked to grope him when they would hang out together. He inwardly groaned when Mick noticed him. “Castiel?”

He smiled stiffly. “Mick,” he muttered.

Dean continued to hold up the wooden plank and smiled when he seen Castiel. “Hey, Angel.”

“Hello, Dean.” His eyes drifted to Mick again.

Sam picked up on the panicked scent coming from the Omega. He looked at Dean and realized that his big brother smelt it too. He said to Dean, “Let’s finish this one and then you can see what’s wrong with him.”

He nodded. Cas watched him, ignoring the other man. He watched as his forearms bulged from the weight. Damn, he was hot. He bit his lip a little as Dean readjusted and the muscles in his arms flexed. He almost groaned as he felt the slick coming out in waves. While waiting for Dean and Sam, he leaned on the fence and watched them.

Mick smiled at Cole and headed over to his old friend’s Omega. He leaned on the fence, standing in front of Castiel. “Hey, Darling.”

Castiel lifted a brow at him. This Alpha seriously must have a death wish. He rolled his eyes and turned to Dean’s horse, Sapphire. “Hey, Beautiful girl.”

Dean looked up and saw Mick attempting to hit on his Omega. He looked at Benny. “Ben, take over, please.”

Benny walked over and Dean stormed to them. He grabbed him from behind and slammed the Alpha against the fence. Sapphire whinnied in concern. Castiel rubbed a hand soothingly down her snout. “It’s okay, Sweetheart.”

“Back the fuck off, Davies.”

“Whoa! What the hell?!”

“He’s mine!” he growled. His eyes flashed red. “Got it?”

He nodded. Castiel looked at the 2 Alphas. “Alpha,” he said firmly.

Hearing Cas’ voice firmly call to him, snapped him out Alpha mode almost immediately. He pushed on Mick and backed way. Dean walked to Cas. “Sorry, baby.”

Castiel didn’t say anything at any of them. He just grabbed Dean’s hand and said firmly, “We need to talk.”

As they walked away, Cas heard Cole and Mick both make “ooh” sounds and Mick said, “Someone’s in trouble.”

Castiel pulled him into the barn and slammed him into the wall of the barn. He tucked his hand behind his head and pulled him down for a hot sloppy kiss. “I want you,” Cas moaned. “ _ **Now**_.”

Dean growled and gasped when Cas pushed him into the mounds of hay. Dean ignored the prickliness of the haysticks and groaned as Cas continued to take control. “God, babe...”

Cas stripped himself naked from the waist down and went back to him. He pulled his jeans down and he whimpered when he seen the erect cock. “Shit,” he whispered. Without preamble or any preparation, Cas straddled him, aligned himself and impaled. He cried out as soon as he was inside. “Holy...fu...” he bent forward and kissed sloppily. “Forgive me, Alpha.”

“No,” Dean told him. “Ride me, Sweetheart. You obviously need to.”

He leaned back a little and put his hands on Dean’s thighs and began riding him like he was a bull at the rodeo. Dean had always had fantasies about fucking him in the barn, but he had never imagined anything like this before. Cas looked so incredibly hot riding him. His face was all contorted with desire and his moans and cries were getting louder as his orgasm was building. “That’s it, Baby, ride me out,” he murmured. “Fuck me.”

Hearing Dean’s encouraging words Cas sped his hips until he looked wild and wanton sitting astride him fucking both their brains out. He leaned forward and took his mouth again in a slow wet kiss. “God, Dean, your dick feels better than I ever thought it would. Then I ever imagined.” He moaned as he moved his hips and he hit his prostate again.

Dean looked into his cloudy blue eyes and kissed him passionately. “Come on, Baby, fuck me. I want you to.”

Cas moaned and began moving again. “Fuck, Dean.”

“Yes, Baby, I’m here.”

“Don’t knot me,” he told him between pants.

“Wasn’t going to,” he promised. “Knotting’s too intimate for the barn, Sweetheart.”

Soon, words dropped out as Cas began fucking himself on Dean’s cock. The only sounds that filled the barn was rustling the hay and the sounds of bodies coming together. Then about 10 minutes later, both Alpha and Omega had an explosive orgasm that had them both spilling their release—Dean’s inside of Cas and Cas’ between himself and Dean. Cas collapsed on top of him. “Holy...fuck...”

“Yes, we did,” Dean murmured, rubbing a hand along Cas’ back. “Wow...if I knew getting all territorial and possessive was going to drag that out of you I would have done it in high school.”

Cas laughed against his chest. “I didn’t know...not until now.” He groaned and kissed his lips. He looked into Dean’s eyes and knew it was probably too soon to say it and definitely not post-coitally but he had to say it. He had to get it off his chest. “I love you.” He kissed his chest.

“I love you,” he said softly. He kissed him again.

“That was the best fuck of my life.” He smiled, blushing slightly. “Okay, it was my only fuck.”

He laughed and took his mouth. “I’ll take it.” He sighed. He would love to lay here just like this, holding the man he’d been in love with for so long. He moaned, “We’re gonna have to get up, Sweetheart.”

He groaned. “I don’t want to.”

“I know, me neither, but I promise that I will knot you tonight before bed.”

He hummed into Dean’s chest. “Sounds perfect.” He sighed and stood slowly, gently pulling Dean out. He picked up his jeans as Dean stood. He laughed when Dean’s arms snacked around him, kissing his shoulder. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you,” he whispered. He sighed. “Wanna tell me what was going on between you and Mick?”

“Mick was Daniel’s old friend. He also liked to grope me whenever he and Daniel would hang out.” He pulled his jeans over his hips and fastened them.

He sighed. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said after Dean fastened his jeans. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha. “I got a protective Alpha now.”

He wrapped his arms around his waist. “Mmm, absolutely.” He kissed him, falling into the kiss. “I will protect you and our children until I can’t anymore,” he murmured before taking his lips again. “I probably don’t need to ask, but I’m going to anyway.”

“What?”

“Will you and the kids be my date to Sam and Jessica’s wedding?”

He smiled and kissed him again. “Absolutely.” He sighed. “We should get back out there. I got you and Sam lunch.” He smiled, a small blush bridging his nose. “I thought the three of us could eat it together, then afterwards you can give me a sample of your DNA?”

“For…?”

“Paternity tests, Alpha. Remember?”

“Oh, right,” he said smiling. “Sorry, baby. Post-Coital amnesia is a thing, Sweetheart.”

He laughed. “I believe it.”

They walked out a few minutes later.

* * *

Claire couldn’t wait to get home. She wanted to see her Papa and Dean. Dean made a deal with her if she made a B+ or better on her spelling test then he’d do something with her. She did what she said. She got a better grade than a B+ and couldn’t wait to hear what he was going to do with her. She watched the bus pull onto Winchester Road.

“So, Claire, I heard you live at Winchester Oaks now,” Ben Braeden said.

She nodded happily. “Dean’s gonna be our Alpha.”

He laughed menacingly. “Yeah right. You know my mom went to school with your dad and Dean. They’re best friends, or were until he married your dad.”

Claire looked up at him. Why was he doing this? “So?”

He smiled. “She said that they were best friends, but your dad wasn’t his type. She says that he probably feels bad because you don’t have a home anymore because dad was stupid and burnt it down. Mom says it wouldn’t surprise her if your dad did it on purpose so she could finally be with him.”

The bus pulled up to the driveway entrance of the ranch. Ash opened the door and looked through the large rearview mirror at Claire. “All right, Pretty Girl, this is your stop.”

Kaia Nieves, Claire’s best friend seen her friend’s chin wobble as she held back the tears as Ben continued saying hurtful things to her. Claire quickly stood, keeping her head down she said goodbye to Kaia and hurried off the bus. Kaia watched as Dean attempted to greet her as she got off but the little girl walked past him. She started running seconds later. Kaia stood up and pushed at Ben. “You’re such a jerk!” She looked at Ash. “Will you wait for me, please. I gotta talk to Dean.”

He nodded. “Go ahead.”

Kaia got off the bus. “Dean—I mean, Mr. Winchester.”

“Hi, Kaia. Do you know what’s wrong with Claire?”

She nodded. “Look, I’m new here. I live at Harrington House.”

Dean stiffened. Harrington House was notorious for being the worst foster home in town. “Okay. I’m not going to make trouble, I promise. I just want to know what kind of day my daughter had.”

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious. “You mean that,” she realized.

He nodded. “Yes.”

She sighed. “I’m only telling you this because Claire’s my best friend and I think you do love her.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

“She had a good day mostly—she aced the spelling test and was excited to see what you had planned for her. It was the ride home that her day sucked.” She sighed. “Ben’s being mean to her. Telling her that you only took pity on Mr. Novak and her and her brother because you felt bad for them because their house burnt down. He accused Mr. Novak of doing it.” She sighed. She continued with the worst of what he had said.

He nodded. “Thank you, Kaia for letting me know. I promise that I will make everything better.” He looked up at the bus and glared at Ben. He ushered her back on the bus and greeted Ash. He walked off back to the main house. He walked into the house and Cas was holding Isaac in his arms. “What’s wrong with Claire?”

He smiled and kissed him. “I promise I’ll clear it up, Sweetheart.” He walked to the foot of the stairs and yelled, “Claire, can you come down here, please?!”

She walked downstairs, her arms crossed. Her cheeks were tear-streaked and she wouldn’t look at him. “Yes?”

He held out a hand. “May I speak to you, please?”

She sighed and sat on the stool at the island. “What?” she asked tearfully. “Look, Mr. Dean, I know, okay?”

“You know what, Sweetheart?” Cas asked as he burped Isaac.

“That the only reason why he asked us here is because we’re homeless.”

“Claire, you’re not homeless,” Dean told her. He knelt in front of her and looked up at her. “You’re home is here.” He smiled. “Do you know about twenty-five percent of the reason why I bought this ranch and all the other land?

She shook her head. He smiled. “For your Papa.” He smiled up at her as awe struck her. “Sweetheart, I asked your Papa to move you, your brother and himself in here because I love you guys--”

“He’s just your best friend!”

“Claire, don’t scream at Dean like that. You know better.”

“Sorry, Papa.”

Dean smiled and looked at the little girl. “Can I tell you a secret?”

She nodded. He smiled. “I’ve loved your Papa since we were thirteen years old.” He brushed a tear away with his thumb. “It’s true. Your Papa is my best friend and I love him as my best friend and as the man I’ve been in love with for fifteen years. The moment that you and your brother came into the world you were mine as much as his if he ever decided to let me court him.”

She wiped her tears. “So, you do love us? Like really and truly?”

He laughed softly. “More than anything in the world, Sweetheart.” He gasped when Claire hugged him hard. He tucked his face into her neck. “I love you, Cricket.”

“Cricket?” she asked looking at her Papa.

Cas laughed. “He called you that when he didn’t realize that I picked a name that he liked.”

“It was his idea to call me Claire?”

She nodded. “He had four of them picked out. Claire, Emma, Jack and...” his words died remembering the other name.”

“What’s the other name?” Claire asked.

“Benjamin,” Dean answered. He shook his head when he seen the look of utter dismay in the little girl’s eyes. “Ben’s not my son. As much as Lisa would have loved for it to be so.” He smiled. “I think we can come up with a different name though.”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

Dean looked at his daughter. “So, Kaia told me that you aced your spelling test?”

She nodded vigorously. “Yep. You’re still going to do something with me this weekend, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am. Sunday is for me and you.”

“Why not Saturday?”

“Because Uncle Sam and Aunt Jessica are getting married on Saturday.”

“Oh!” She said smiling. “I forgot about that!”

Cas laughed as he walked around the island and kissed Dean’s lips and kissed Claire’s hair. “I’m going to go lay Isaac down and check on Jack. When you tear yourself from the Princess do you think you could check the Salisbury steaks for me, please?”

“Sure, Baby.” He looked at Claire again. “Friday afternoon after your brother gets out of school I’m going to do something with him, Saturday is Uncle Sam’s wedding, and then Sunday is our day. After we go out to breakfast with Papa and Jack-Jack, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay!” She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, Dean.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, happily. “I love you too, Sweetheart.”

She let go of him and started running out of the kitchen and headed toward the stairs. Without even looking, Cas said, “Hold it right there, Blondie. I need to talk to you first. This is important and can’t be held off while you go call Kaia and tell her how cool Dean is.”

She smiled and turned back around. “Yes, Papa.”

He walked to her and sighed softly when he felt Dean’s had on his back. "Do you remember me telling you about how Papa and Dad needed help having you and Jack-Jack and I went to the doctor?"

She nodded and Cas continued, "Well that doctor may have asked Dean for help--"

"Dean could be my daddy? Like really my daddy?"

He nodded. “Yes, but we have to run a test first. I'm asking you if you want me to do the test?"

“Yes!” she said excitedly. “Did you do Jack-Jack too?”

Castiel nodded. “When he got home from school. If we do this now I can drop it off to Aunt Hester before she closes the lab for the day.”

She nodded. “What do you need me to do?”

* * *

When Castiel had dropped off the DNA samples to Hester, he stopped off to the grocery store to get a celebratory dessert for Claire getting an A—as to Dean’s insistence. He walked into the house through the kitchen and smiled when he seen Dean, Izzy and Justin helping feed everyone. Dean smiled as he handed Izzy 2 more plates. “Hi, Baby.”

“Hello, Dean.” He walked back into the mudroom and opened the chest freezer. He walked back into the kitchen and kissed Dean hello. “By the way you’ll know if you’re the daddy by Friday.”

Dean looked at the man he loved, his jaw dropping. “Wow...” He handed a plate to Justin. “That soon?

He nodded. “I asked Hester to expedite it,” He dipped a finger into the potatoes and tasted them. He moaned. “Those are good.”

He laughed and kissed his shoulder. “Don’t make those sounds,” he pleaded.

“Sorry, Alpha,” he said and took his own plate to the dining room.

“Liar.”

Castiel laughed. He stopped before they both walked out and were both alone. “You’re right, I’m not.” He kissed him deeply. “Knowing that all I have to do is moan or something and it turns you on makes me feel good, Alpha.” He kissed him again. “I can’t help it.”

He laughed softly. “Always.” He kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he whispered.

Dean followed him out. He couldn’t wait until Friday. He was finally going to know whether the children he loved more than his own life were actually his all along. He might actually go to his brother’s wedding with his family in toe—not that he wouldn’t have done it and thought the same thing—but he couldn’t help the thought of knowing that deep down feeling, that pull he had toward them were all for a reason.


	9. Chapter 9

#  Chapter 9

Dean walked into the bedroom he shared with Castiel and was greeted by the warm scent of happy Omega. “Mmm. That scent will never get old.”

Castiel smiled. “Hello, Alpha.”

He turned, facing him. The Omega was laid out naked on the bed, obviously waiting for him. “Mmm,” he hummed. “How long have you been waiting for me?”

“When you texted me about ten minutes ago telling me you were on your way up.”

He undressed quickly and climbed onto the bed. He dipped his mouth to his, taking it deep. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said softly. He smiled. “Will you sit back against the headboard, please?”

He smiled and kissed him. He did as Cas asked and pressed his back against the bed. The Omega straddled his legs and kissed him deeply. “I think my new favorite position is going to be riding you until we both come.” He moaned as Dean kissed down his neck and his chest. He pushed Dean back and kissed his lips and his mouth. “You know earlier today is the first time in about thirteen years that I came without doing it myself.” 

“You never came with Daniel?”

“Not willingly,” he admitted as he rotated his hips, rubbing his ass against Dean’s cock. 

Dean looked into his azure eyes and his heart thudded. Jesus, what kind of man was Daniel anyway? He opened his mouth to ask but sided against it when he felt his Omega’s ass rub his cock. “Mmm. Baby, that feels so good.”

He heard Dean gasp and smiled. “And you’re the first Alpha that I have had a boost of confidence with.”

“Good,” he groaned as Cas did it again. “Fuck me into oblivion,” he commanded in his best attempt at Alpha voice while turned on. 

Cas smiled, kissed him and aligned Dean’s cock with his ass. As he lowered himself down he whispered, “As you wish, Alpha.” He gasped as he slid down large cock. He groaned. “Fuck...I swear one of these times I’m going to come doing that.”

He laughed softly. “You’ll hear no complaint from me.”

Cas took both Dean’s hands and threaded their fingers. “I love you.” He kissed him.

“Love you,” he groaned. 

Cas let go of his hands and put them on his ass. He put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and began moving. He used his feet as leverage and Dean’s hands as he moved up and down on the Alpha’s cock. “Oh...holy...fuck!” he moaned. “That feels so good.”

“Amazing,” he murmured. “I’m not going to knot you until I’m on top, so this is your free-for-all, Sweetheart.”

He smiled and kissed him sloppily. “Don’t tell me that. You may regret it.”

“Never.”

That was the last words that were heard as Cas rode him a little rougher than he had in the barn. The only sound that filled the room was the sound of skin slapping, grunts, groans and a few cries as they both chased each other to their release. Before either of them came, Dean rolled him quickly on his back and pumped in out of him like a man possessed. “Ready, Sweetheart? I’m gonna knot you.”

“God, yes…!” he exclaimed. “Please, baby, knot me.”

He took Cas’ hand and used the other for leverage as he pumped in and out of him. After a few minutes, Dean’s knot inflated and he felt it trying to catch. He did a few more thrusts, finally, the knot caught sending them both over the edge as they both came, Dean repeatedly. Cas groaned as Dean collapsed on top of him. “Holy shit,” he muttered, panted. “I swear, it gets better each time.”

“Absolutely.” He licked his mating gland. He scraped his teeth across it and Cas cried out as he shuddered. “I can’t wait to sink my teeth into that spot and finally make you mine.” 

“Me either.” Cas looked into his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for 15 years too, Alpha. I heard what you told Claire and I want you to know that our feelings may have been unresolved or whatever the word is, but I felt it too and I can’t believe I’m here right now with you, Dean.” He looked into his eyes and caressed his face. “It feels like forever and felt more like a fantasy but I am so glad that we’re finally here. That I don’t have to hold back my feelings for you any longer and neither do you. We can express it to each other any time we want to. There’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

He laughed softly and kissed him. “Nope. Which means if the mood strikes us, we could fuck in public and there’s nothing anyone could do.”

He moaned as he kissed him. “Is it wrong of me to be glad that some of our archaic laws are still in effect?”

He laughed and kissed him again. “It’ll be our little secret.”

“Good. You’re going to stay there, inside of me until gravity forces you out, right?”

“Yes,” he said as he rolled off him, positioned in a way that wouldn’t hurt either of them and pulled Cas’ back to his chest. “I have dreamed for fifteen years of having my knot buried inside of you as we fall asleep. Now that it’s here I’m going to bask in the fantasy come true.” He kissed him again. “I love you, Omega-mine.”

He smiled and kissed his arm. “Pulling out the Old School, Alpha?” Dean shrugged. Cas chuckled softly knowing Dean would be blushing and said, “I love you, Alpha-mine.”

As they held each other, they talked, really opening up. Cas had never felt more connected, bonded—without actually being marked—to someone like he had Dean. They’ve always been close, always had a bond that was unshakable, but he had a feeling once they wore each other’s bites their bond would go from unshakable to unbreakable. There wouldn’t be anything they couldn’t conquer together once they were officially together.

And Cas couldn’t wait.

***********

The rest of the week went on without incident. Dean and Cas got into a routine they both enjoyed—not just sexually—but with the kids and together. Every morning they’d wake up together, take a shower, have sex and have breakfast with Sam. After Dean would leave for the day to do whatever he needed to do on the farm, Cas would clean up the dishes from their breakfast and start the breakfast for the children as the babies started getting up for their morning feeding. Cas loved his morning routine before any of the children woke up. He could get the cleaning done for the day that way it would free up his afternoon for lunch with Dean.

Lately, during their lunches they’d talk about when they mated and what they wanted out of their life together. They talked about when they wanted to mate and marry. Which they had decided that they would get married when they decided on a time to mate. Dean wanted to give him a better memory than the one he had of a wedding night. Cas couldn’t love the Alpha anymore though. Despite them not knowing whether Claire and Jack were really his he took to being their dad like a sailboat took to water. Not that Cas never thought that he wouldn’t be a great father. He had always thought that the Alpha would make an amazing father. 

Today was Friday. Today they would find out if Castiel’s childhood best friend was the father of his children or not. He was actually really nervous about the results. Even though he couldn’t say why he was nervous. He had no reason to be. He knew from the long talks he had with the Alpha that Dean was there for the duration and as far as he was concerned Claire and Jack were his kids.

His cell phone rang and he looked down at the caller ID, it was Hester at the lab. His heart hammered in his chest. Once his fingers functioned again, he hit the answer button with his thumb. “Hey, Hester.”

“Hey, Castiel. I got those results that you wanted for you and your Alpha.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there, Hes. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” There was a pause. “I hope it all turns out the way you wanted.”

“Thanks.” He hung up with her and tapped Dean’s contact. He smiled when he heard Dean’s voice. “Alpha.”

There was a pause, then a slight growl. “Sweetheart, is everything okay?”

“Hes called. The results are in. Do you want me to go pick them up or do you want to come with me?”

“I’m coming with you,” he told him. “Wait for me, please.”

He smiled. “Always.”

*******

Castiel walked into the lab where Hester worked and smiled at his sister-in-law. “Hey, Hes.”

Hester smiled, eyes shining. “Castiel!” She handed him a long manila envelope. “Good luck and you’ll have to tell us what the outcome is, right?”

He nodded. “I promise.” He exhaled and took the envelope from her. “See you later.” He walked out to where he knew his Alpha nervously sat. He walked to the Impala and slid into the passenger seat. He exhaled deeply. He looked at the man he’s loved for 15 years and admitted, “I’m nervous.”

Dean smiled and turned to him. “Know that whatever happens, I love you and those babies are mine now just like you are. Whatever that piece of paper says in there will never change that.”

He turned in the seat too and faced the Alpha. He leaned forward and kissed him. “I love you and thank you for loving my babies as much of you already do and I know you’ll always love them as much as I do even when we have some of our own.” He exhaled. “Shall I?”

He nodded. Castiel flipped the envelope around and ripped the flap open. He pulled the papers out and unfolded them. He started reading them to himself and got to the results pages. He read the results, his eyes filling. “Oh...my...God…”

“Oh, Cas, Angel, it’s okay. Remember, we don’t need DNA—” his words died against Cas’ lips. He went into the kiss, reassuring the Omega that whatever he read didn’t change anything. 

Cas pulled back and wiped his tears. Dean wiped another tear as it slid down the back of his cheek. “Baby, it’s okay—”

“No, no, no,” Cas said, shaking his head. His watery blue eyes looking into Dean’s moss-colored ones. “They’re...they’re...yours,” he whispered, tears of joy in his voice.

His heartbeat pounded hard in his chest at the unexpected surprise. “Wha...what?”

Castiel handed him the papers and Dean looked at them, reading the results section. Dean couldn’t believe it. He was a dad! “They’re my babies…” 

Castiel smiled. “They’ve always been your babies, Dean.”

He nodded. “I know and I’ve always felt that...it’s just that…” he sighed. 

Castiel curled into him. He tilted his face into the curve of his neck, sighing contently. “Thank you.” He sniffed the Alpha’s scent again. “You made my dream of being a Papa come true.”

Dean sighed. “Do you think there’s something we could...change their names?”

He nodded. “We can. If you can take Monday off we should be able to see what we gotta do for that.”

He nodded vigorously. The kiss was soft and unhurried. “Absolutely. However, if you wouldn’t mind me working longer on Tuesday?”

He smiled. “We’ll talk about it, Alpha. For now, I just want to go home and wait for our babies to come home. Besides,” he smiled at him, “you promised your son you’d go see  The Incredibles  with him tonight.”

Dean smiled, his heart swelling. The theater was having a marathon of both movies tonight and he had promised Jack they’d watch them both while gorging themselves on popcorn.  He had a boy . He exhaled and started the Impala. Life was good...life was  very  good. And he knew one way it could be better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hears the one title he's been waiting his entire life to hear.
> 
> Dean and Jack spend time together.
> 
> Dean and Cas do more celebrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your patience with this fic. I promise there will be more frequent updates from now on. I needed to decide if the way I was going was really the way to go. Again, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy.

“That was so cool!” the 3-year-old said excitedly. He looked up at the tall green-eyed man. “Thank you, daddy.”

Dean’s heart stuttered in his chest. “You’re welcome, Jack-Jack.”

Going home and waiting for the kids had ended up being them having sex twice in celebration of the fact that Dean was their dad. It wouldn’t have made a difference to him if he was or wasn’t, because he loved the kids because they were apart of the man that he loved more than his own life. However, knowing that he had two beautiful children with the man that he loved was an amazing feeling! And to hear his little boy call him ‘daddy’ was the greatest feeling in the world. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned the volume back on.

He saw the text message from Cas and smiled. He tapped it and read:

****[To Me/7:30pm]: I know you’re probably not out of the movie yet, but Claire and I were wondering if you wouldn’t mind getting us some snacks. She wants a couple of bags of peanut M & Ms and I think you remember what I like. I love you. ** **

****[From Me/7:50pm]: We just got out. We’ll be home soon with your snacks. I love you.** **

He looked at Jack. “Do you want a refill on your popcorn, Buddy?”

He nodded. “Please?”

“Okay. Papa and Claire want us to bring home some snacks for them, so come on.” They went to the line. He made a mental note to make a habit of doing this. Maybe they could do it twice a month. Once with him and Jack and then all 4 of them having family time. He smiled at the young woman behind the counter. “Hi, Rachel. How are you?”

“I’m great, Dean. You know I just saw Lisa and Ben go into--”

Dean interrupted, “Hey, Rachel, have you met my son, Jack. Jack, this is Rachel. This is aunt Jessica’s cousin.”

“Hi, Rachel,” he said. He put his container on the counter. “Refill, please?”

“Along with…” he pulled 2 boxes of peanut M & Ms and 2 more boxes of candy. One box was Milk Duds and the other box was Starburst. Along with a bag of Twizzlers. “…these too.”

She nodded. She filled the container and looked at him. “I didn’t know you had a kid.”

He smiled. “I have two actually. Jack and a girl named, Claire.”

“Wow…I had no idea. Jess says that you didn’t have any.” She put the container on the counter and put the rest of his order on the counter. She rang it all up and he handed her a $50. He waited as she got his change and he put the stuff into a bag. She handed him his change and he thanked her. “See ya around.” He looked at Jack. “Come on, Buddy. Let’s go home.”

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway and quietly got out. He went around and gently opened Jack’s door. He carefully took the 3-year-old out of his car seat. He shushed him and walked into the house. “We’re home,” he said in his normal voice.

“Daddy!” Claire screamed coming down the stairs in a rush.

“Shh…” he murmured as Jack squirmed. “Let me go lay your brother down and I’ll come back and give you the biggest hug, okay, Princess?”

She nodded. “Sorry, daddy.”

He shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong, Baby Girl.” He kissed her hair. He looked around. “Where’s Papa?”

“Upstairs putting the babies to bed.”

He nodded. “Okay. Be back in a few minutes.” He passed her the bag. “There’s your snacks. Don’t open any of them. It’s almost your bedtime, Kiddo.”

She nodded. She looked into the bag. “I haven’t had them in forever!”

He smiled, winked and continued upstairs. He walked into his wing of the house and put Jack in his room. He started untying his shoes when he heard Cas shuffling into the room. He smiled as Cas began helping him put their son to bed. His heart thudded in his chest. **_**Their**_** son. “Hi, Angel.”

He smiled. “Hi, Alpha.”

Dean chest fluttered at the title. They tucked him into bed and Cas flipped the little lamp on the end table on and they walked out. Dean turned him to the wall, tucked his hand behind his neck and kissed him passionately. The kiss lingered. “I missed you.”

“I missed you,” Cas murmured. “Now go greet our daughter, Alpha.”

He kissed him again. He walked downstairs and walked over to Claire. “Hey, Cricket.”

She smiled and hugged him. He lifted her in his arms and hugged her tight. “Hi, Baby Girl.” He hummed as he squeezed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Do you want to see the dress I’m wearing to the wedding?”

“Absolutely!” he said and climbed back up the stairs, holding her in his arms. “But just so you know the dress won’t be prettier than you are, Sweetheart.”

She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. Besides her Papa, she hadn’t felt this feeling for another Alpha, especially not from Daniel. Daniel didn’t know what affection was.

Dean walked into his room and smiled at the man that was laying in bed, the plastic bag next to him. Castiel looked up and smiled. “Milk Duds?”

“Milk Duds is what you usually ate at the movies. Starburst is what you ate whenever we hung out and watched movies.”

Castiel chuckled and pulled him down with him, kissing him deeply. Dean caught himself and lowered himself down to the bed with him. Dean broke the kiss and unbuttoned his shirt with shaky fingers. Cas pulled his over his head and they both dropped them to the floor.

Their mouths met, their tongues probing and tasting desire. The heat exploded between them and the kiss deepened. Cas moaned as his head fell back, Dean’s lips chasing it. He bucked off the bed when the Alpha’s mouth came around his mating gland. “Oh, Dean…”

Dean groaned. The fury of desire trembled in him. There had never been any other Omega that he ever wanted like he wanted Cas. After trailing kisses up and down his neck and chest. His hand dropping to his pants and he quickly unbuttoned them. He moved his mouth to his ear and whispered, “I want my mouth all over you, inside of you and I want to make love to you the way I had always dreamed I would.”

Cas smiled. “Well it is only fair since you made my dream come true…”

He groaned and swirled his tongue around one nipple, then the other. Cas groaned and let his head fall back on the pillows. Dean smelled the honeyed scent of slick and aroused Omega and pulled his pants off, with his underwear. He dropped his hand between his legs and found the slick sliding down his legs. He felt the heat curl in his groin and he groaned. He smeared his fingers with the liquid and put it to his lips. He moaned.

Cas watched the act and moaned. “Jesus, Dean…”

Dean sat up and took his own pants off. He got back between Cas’ legs and spread his legs wide. “May I…?”

Cas nodded. “Just for future reference you never have to ask…ever.”

He smiled and dropped between his legs. He pushed his legs up and licked his left thigh. The Omega’s eyes closed and his head dropped back. He looked up at the Omega. “You have no idea how much I’ve fantasized of this moment.”

Cas moaned as his the Alpha licked his other thigh clean of the slick. “Oh…I can….I can guess.”

He licked at his hole and the omega writhed beneath him. Castiel groaned as the Alpha licked and sucked at his hole. The more he sucked and licked, the more slick slid out. His whole body was on fire with pleasure, thrills ran up and down his body. “Shit…”

The Alpha took him in his hand as he continued to work him with his mouth. The Omega’s cock came alive in his hand and he began pumping him slowly as his mouth ate him out.

“Fuck,” he moaned as the sweet sensation of the Alpha claiming him in the most delicious of ways. He felt his orgasm pushing for release. “Dean…”

Sensing what he wanted, he stopped and moved on top of him. He positioned himself and pushed in. They both moaned with the sheer pleasure of it. He took Cas’ hands, intertwined their fingers and began moving in and out of him. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of the bed softly creaking, their pleasured moans and their bodies coming together.

Cas groaned and tilted his head back, calling out Dean’s name. If this was making love then he wanted to do it all the time. This was the most amazing feeling in the world. “Oh, God…Dean, I’m there, please…”

He moaned and began hammering into him, the bed hitting the wall as he moved wildly inside him. As their orgasms crashed, Dean bared his teeth and laid a claim bite just below Cas’ shoulder as his knot caught, spilling inside of him. Cas’ scream was music to his ears as the Omega released between them.

“Shit,” Cas moaned as the Alpha collapsed on top of him. “I swear…it gets better every _fucking_ time.”

He chuckled into his clammy skin. He repositioned, gentle as to not pull on his knot or hurting Cas in any way. He kissed his shoulder. He pressed his lips into his skin again and murmured, “Don’t take this as crudely as this is going to sound, but you’re the best lay I’ve ever had.” He caressed his fingers up and down the Omega’s smooth skin, kissing him where he touched. “What I feel with you when we’re…” what the hell was he supposed to call it? _Call it the way you feel about it, Winchester._ “…making love…I have never felt anything like that, ever.”

Cas shifted gently and got half on his back. He kissed him. “Me neither.” He caressed his chest. “But you’re the first Alpha I’ve ever made love with before.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “I hope you believe me when I say this because you’re the only one I’ve ever said it to. I love you, Dean. I love you from the depths of my soul. You’re the only Alpha that I have ever loved and will ever love. I wanted to marry you, not Daniel. I wanted to have babies with you and no one else.”

Dean smiled and kissed him, caressing his cheek. “You’re the only one I have ever wanted to spend my life with too.” He licked the bite he made on his shoulder and Cas sighed. He traced his teeth mark indentations. “Are you mad at me?”

He smirked and traced Dean’s muscle definition. “For what? Staking your claim?”

He nodded. Cas chuckled softly. “No. I’ve been trying to get you to claim me for fifteen years, Dean.”

He smirked. “So, what you’re actually saying is, about damn time?”

He laughed. “Yep. Ooh!” he moaned as the Alpha bucked his hips. He felt the Alpha’s cock harden. “Dean? You haven’t even deflated yet!”

He rolled on top of him and pushed into him. “I’ve deflated enough to slide.” To prove his point, he pulled out and pushed back in.

Cas grabbed the bed sheets and moaned loudly. Daniel was never up for round 2, _ever_. He took his face in his hands and kissed him. “You’re my dream.”

He laughed. He began moving as he talked, “Why, because I can still make love to you even though we both had the best orgasms of our life?”

“Ugh…” he moaned. “That’s one of the many…” he tilted his head back and moaned again. This man was amazing, not only in bed, but with him and their kids.

He was the luckiest Omega in the world.

Saturday morning, Cas woke up and stretched. His ass was a little sore from 4 rounds that they went last night, but if that was Dean Winchester’s way of showing him how much he loved him he’d take it. It was more than he had the entire time married to Daniel.

He sighed softly. After they had found out that the man was infertile, Daniel hadn’t touched him. He spent 8 years not having sex, unless he was getting himself off. Now, in the last few days he had more sex than he had ever had when he was married to Daniel. He rolled onto his side and kissed the Alpha’s lips. He got out of bed and put on his pajama bottoms.

He walked into the nursery to check on the babies and he smiled when he saw 1-year-old Maya babbling about something. He walked to her. “Hey, Pretty Girl.” He took a diaper from atop of the dresser and changed her. He lifted her in his arms and carried her downstairs.

14-year-old Riley Townsend looked up from his motorcycle magazine. “Good morning, Cas.”

“Morning, Ri. Are anyone else up?”

“Um…Carson, Krissy, and Mikayla. They’re outside.”

He nodded. “Did you do as I ask and iron your shirt for the wedding?”

“Yes, sir,” he said.

Castiel smiled. “Good boy.” He kissed the top of his head. “What do you think we should make for breakfast, guys?” he asked both Riley and Maya.

“How about French Toast?” Riley asked.

He nodded. He looked at Maya. “What do you think, Sweetheart?”

The girl smiled. Castiel kissed her head and put her in the playpen by the kitchen table and got started on breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Sam and Jess' wedding and reception....
> 
> Definition: Claiming Bite: A claiming bite is to show others that an Omega is taken, but not mated yet. It basically tells an Alpha that the Omega they are sniffing around has an Alpha and mating is imminent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of...story 1...

Castiel looked at his Alpha curiously. Dean said after breakfast that he wanted to take Cas somewhere, that he had a surprise for him. The place he took him was to the tree where they had carved their initials in it just like their ancestors had done years before. “Dean, honey, what are we doing here?”

“We’re here so I can do this…” he turned to the Omega and smiled. He took his hands. “Cas, you’ve been the man that I have wanted in my life since I could remember. I’ve been wanting to share this life with you from the day I figured out what I wanted to do.”

Dean sighed, “I always wanted you, even when I didn’t know what I wanted, even before I knew you. It was you. You were the chapter that I didn’t know the words to, but always knew it existed. When I finally found and began to read, I knew I was home.”

Castiel could feel his heart hammering his chest harder and harder. He had a feeling that this moment was coming but he didn’t think it would be coming on the mid-morning before his brother’s wedding.

“When I tell you I love you it means I accept you for the person that you are, and that I don’t wish to change into someone else. It means that I do not expect perfection from you, just as you don’t expect it from me. When I tell you I love you it means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you are in a bad mood or too tired to do the things I want to do. It means loving you when you are down and not just when you’re fun to be with.”

“So I’m asking you here, standing under the tree that has our forever heart on it to ask you, will you make me the happiest Alpha in the world and marry me?” He smiled when he heard the swift intake of breath. “I don’t want to marry you just to wake up to you everyday or to just be with you forever. I want to marry you because you’re the only I’ve ever pictured the days when the kids are fighting and screaming with one another or we’re fighting because of all the stress we’re under, to stand beside me and know you’ll love me when I start barking commands like I’ve been known to do.”

He smiled, “I want to marry you and love you everyday. Through every bump in the road. And every rollercoaster and road we drive together may be rough sometimes, but I know that we can survive anything as long as we’re together…so, Castiel Novak Klein will you marry me?”

Castiel sniffled and wiped his tears. “Yes.” He came to his Alpha and kissed him. “I love you, Alpha.”

“I love you.” He kissed his lips.

They both knew today was the start of their forever…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
